Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Despues de un dramático accidente Leonardo hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudar a Donatello a recuperar aunque sea en parte su vida de antes... Lo que ni se imagina son los sentimientos que descubrirá dentro de sí en el camino... Cap 11 arriba!
1. El Accidente

_Bueno, mi primer fic yaoi -de TMNT, pq de Digimon y Medabots tengo varios XDDDD-. Este capítulo actúa a modo de introducción: ya se irán viendo las cosas conforme avanza :)._

_Ni que más decir... ¡nos leemos en el foro! n.n_

ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD

Chap 1. El accidente

El eco de la tormenta se alcanzaba a escuchar aún en el resguardo del subterráneo. Yo estaba sentado en el medio de mi cuarto. No meditaba, solo… descansaba. ¿De qué? Realmente no había hecho demasiado en los últimos días. Aún no cenaba y ya era bastante tarde, pero… no sentía el más mínimo apetito. Miré el reloj de pared; las doce y media. Lentamente me puse en pie. Mis hermanos ya debían estar dormidos. Salí de mi habitación y empecé a recorrer la guarida, como una especie de centinela fantasma. Abrí el cuarto de Miguel Ángel… como lo había imaginado: dormido. Con un pie colgando, un brazo sobre la cabecera y un osito de peluche a un lado. Siguió el cuarto de Rafael. Nada anormal. Su sueño era tan profundo que ni rayos ni truenos lo despertarían. Salí con sigilo. Me detuve unos instantes, recargado en la pared. En las tuberías se alcanzaba a oír el ruido de la lluvia. Me agradaba ese sonido. Me recordaba cuando era muy niño, y me hacía el valiente para que mis hermanos no tuvieran miedo con los truenos. Miguel Ángel, particularmente. Ahora ya eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse solos… ¿Por qué seguía velando por ellos, como cuando eran pequeños? Quizá por que en el fondo, seguían siendo unos niños…

Un sonido diferente interrumpió la paz monótona del ambiente. No tenía que preguntar que sucedía. Donatello estaba encerrado en su laboratorio desde hacía días, interrumpiendo muy de vez en cuando para comer algo frugal y seguir trabajando. Los otros respetaban su área de trabajo casi religiosamente, así que nadie en realidad tenía idea de qué diablos estaba tramando su mentecita en esos momentos. De vez en cuando oíamos un ligero martilleo, ruido de cristales y piezas metálicas, o uno que otro comentario que el aspirante al premio Nóbel se hacía a si mismo casi sin darse cuenta. No era nada anormal; lo hacía desde los ocho años y no parecía querer detenerse jamás.

Dediqué una mirada fugaz a la puerta del laboratorio. No le veríamos la cara en días. Creo que lo dije en voz alta. Resignación. Solté un suspiro, preso de una muy extraña melancolía. Decidí ir a dormir de una vez, sintiéndome súbitamente somnoliento…

Acababa de quedarme dormido cuando un sórdido estallido de cristales me hizo despertar en un sobresalto.

Hasta la fecha no sé cómo lo hice, pero en una sola acción, me había puesto de pie, había tomado mis katanas, había encendido la luz y me encontraba frente al laboratorio.

No se oía nada más.

-¿Don?.¿Estás bien?.¡Donatello!

Esperé un segundo la respuesta. No hubo tal. Luego tiré la puerta de una patada.

Una enorme nube de humo espeso me recibió como una cachetada. Una nube mareante e irritante. En cuanto respiré un poco de ese aire viciado sentí que la habitación se estaba poniendo al revés.

Comencé a toser groseramente.

Una sola idea me hizo abrirme paso. Tenía que encontrar a mi hermano. Entré con movimientos bruscos, tratando de ignorar que la cabeza me daba vueltas, pensando en sacar de esa cámara de gas a Donatello a como diera lugar.

Lo hallé inconsciente, recargado sobre la mesa de trabajo.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Lo tomé en brazos y salí tirando todo lo que se interponía en mi camino. Las piernas me temblaban por efecto de aquel químico y apenas si podía ver. Cuando sentía que ya no podía dar un paso más, unos brazos fuertes prácticamente me succionaron fuera de ahí. Luego todo se puso negro y no supe más de mí.

Desperté un par de minutos después. Disfruté los dos segundos antes de comprender que hacía sobre una colchoneta en el suelo.

Afuera de la guarida.

Lo primero que noté fue lo torturante que se había vuelto respirar. Sentí un ardor tremendo que empezaba en mi nariz y acababa en mi pecho. La sensación de quemarme vivo a cada bocanada de aire… Y encima unas náuseas…

Miguel Ángel estaba hincado a un lado mío. Con un gesto nervioso susurró: "¿Estás bien?"

Creí que la respuesta era tan obvia que no merecía el esfuerzo de hablar.

Sin embargo, quería saber sobre los demás.

Miguel pareció entender lo que quería decir con esa mirada interrogante, así que me dio un resumen rápido. "No te preocupes. Abril viene en camino; Raph se encargó de hablarle. Él, Splinter y yo estamos bien, aunque algo mareados por el gas. Y Donatello…" Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el lugar donde Splinter y Rafael se hacían cargo de mi hermano. "Estará bien, eso creo… Ustedes respiraron mucha de esa cosa…"

Asentí. Cerré los ojos, que para estas alturas me ardían más de la cuenta.

-D-donde…

El esfuerzo de hablar me raspó la garganta como una lija. Hubiera querido gritar. Miguel me tapó la boca torpemente.

-No hables. Splinter dice que no debemos forzar la garganta, mucho menos tú. Descansa, Leo.

Luego se puso de pie y se añadió a mi hermano y al maestro Splinter, quienes estaban junto a Donatello. Aún no había despertado, aparentemente. Que dolor. Que maldito dolor. Traté de hacer más lenta y baja mi respiración, aplicando mi entrenamiento en artes marciales.

Aún así, que maldito dolor.

----------------------------

No supe ni a que hora me quedé dormido.

Abril me despertó cuando me subieron a la Van. "Tranquilo, voy a llevarte a casa. No pueden estar en la guarida hasta que hayamos quitado esa cosa. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo."

Noté que al otro afectado lo habían puesto al lado mío.

Que pálido se veía.

En las comisuras de sus labios, de sus ojos y de sus fosas nasales había unos sedimentos color ocre. No parecía estar respirando. Moví su mano hasta hallar la de mi hermano. La tomé con fuerza. Podía sentirse un pulso débil, pero constante. Aquello fue el mejor de los alivios.

Cuando volví a despertar, ya estábamos en casa de Abril.

Tirados en el suelo de un cuarto que yo no conocía.

En todo mi cuerpo había paños húmedos, incluso sobre mi rostro.

Estaban fríos. Se sentían bien.

Los rayos se reflejaban en la pequeña ventana. Podía verlos a través de la manta de cielo que cubría mis ojos.

Traté de incorporarme, pero una mano como un resorte me devolvió a mi posición original.

-No te muevas y por favor, no hables.

Era Raphael. Sólo hasta entonces reparé en su presencia.

-Abril dice que te quedes quieto hasta que ella vuelva.

¿A dónde habría ido? Bueno, después de todo, ella había trabajado como asistente de laboratorio. Debía saber como contrarrestar los efectos de esa nube venenosa.

Me quité el trapito de la cara y busqué con la vista a los demás. Donatello estaba a un lado mío, cubierto de igual forma. Splinter estaba en un rincón, según pude ver, secándose el pelo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

-Miguel Ángel se está dando un baño.- Me aclaró Raphael cuando notó mi búsqueda.

Todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver, era producto de la luz que se filtraba por la puerta, proveniente de otra habitación. Las cosas se veían bastante borrosas. A señas, le pedí que encendiera la luz.

-Lo lamento, Leo, pero eso irritaría aún más tus ojos… por favor, trata de dormir.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome frustrado por no poder hablar.

-Esa cosa… lo que fuera, quema los ojos… Así que Abril nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos a media luz… También por eso son los trapos húmedos…

Claro que quemaba… no solo los ojos sino todo el cuerpo. No era necesaria la explicación.

Clavé la vista en la ventana. La lluvia la azotaba con furia. De vez en cuando se estremecía y vibraba por el estallido de un trueno. Aunque suene raro, me resultaba tan relajante verla…

Abril me despertó cuando ya estaba por amanecer.

En sus ojos se pintaba el desvelo.

Me indicó que me quedara quieto y con sus dedos pulgar e índice separó mis párpados del lado izquierdo. Depositó unas gotas del frasquito que traía en las manos y sin más repitió la operación en mi otro ojo.

Ardió un segundo, y después, como por arte de magia, desapareció el dolor persistente.

Ella sonrió.

-Eres buen paciente. Miguel Ángel no se dejaba…

Sonreí. Pero no podía contestar nada.

Splinter y Raphael ya no estaban ahí.

Miguel, por lo visto, había vuelto a quedarse dormido, con su osito deshilachado en brazos.

Abril estaba inclinada sobre Donatello, al parecer repitiendo el procedimiento efectuado en mí. Sin embargo, apenas la primera gota hubo caído en el ojo izquierdo de mi hermano, éste apartó el rostro y soltó un grito mientras se aferraba a la sábana de debajo de él…

Ella estaba desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucede?.¿Te duele mucho?

Él asintió en un rictus de dolor.

Me sentí muy extrañado. Donatello nunca ha sido quejumbroso para los medicamentos, y ciertamente ése en particular no era para tanto…

-Escucha, sólo pondré una en tu otro ojo… Y ya te dejo,.¿Está bien?

Él se quedó quieto y luego asintió.

De nuevo lo vi retorcerse en su lugar, con una expresión de profundo dolor…

Probablemente sus lesiones eran más profundas que las mías. Sentí lástima por él.

Mi hermano. Mi loquísimo hermano. ¿En qué nos habías metido esta vez?


	2. Un Enfermero Muy Eficaz

_Pse, el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo desgaste neuronal XDDD. Todavía nada, pero no falta mucho XDD -mi tendencia a meter laaaargas introducciones pero no se fijen, las de ésta historia no son tan largas-. Publico el siguiente chap mañana pq la verdad me está ganando el sueño -.-zzZZ_

Un enfermero muy eficaz.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el accidente de laboratorio, aunque en honor a la verdad, yo no era muy consciente del tiempo que pasaba.

El asunto de la respiración y en general, de todo mi cuerpo, había mejorado bastante.

Ya podía hablar…Y comer, lo que había sido mi tortura el día anterior.

Lo que sí, aún no me permitían andar de pie por la casa… Mi sentido del equilibrio andaba casi totalmente perdido.

Entonces, pues, me aburría mucho.

Donatello estaba ahora en otra habitación. Habían resuelto aislarlo de ruidos y luces hasta que estuviera más recuperado.

Miré a mí alrededor. No podía ver televisión, no podía leer, no podía jugar videojuegos, la radio estaba acaparada por Mickey y yo sólo podía pensar en las horas de entrenamiento que estaba perdiendo con cada día en reposo…

Diablos.

Afuera no se oía ningún ruido.

Calculé por el tiempo que tenía el sol de haberse ocultado que sería alrededor de la media noche.

Es decir, todos estarían durmiendo, felices y calentitos en sus camas. Claro que ellos no pasaron todo el día haciendo eso precisamente…

Era un buen momento para dar una vuelta, aunque fuese por el corredor. Si seguía en ese cuarto infernal un minuto más sabía que iba a estallar.

El aire que entraba por la ventana abierta de la cocina me dio una fresca bienvenida de nuevo al mundo. Respiré hondamente. Aún por sobre el dolor, aquello fue sumamente aliviante…

Me había plantado junto al marco de la ventana cuando oí ruido en otro de los cuartos. Era un ruido raro, como el que hacen los ratones al escarbar en un muro de madera, sólo que tendría que haber sido un ratón de un metro para hacer tanto escándalo él sólo.

Me fui guiando por el sonido hasta…

Hasta el cuarto donde tenían a Don…

Ya nada me sorprendía de él para ese momento. Suspiré, resignado a encontrar una nueva locura en proceso de invención, y entré.

Para mi sorpresa, la luz estaba apagada.

Traté de entrar con sigilo pero evidentemente me oyó entrar, porque el ruidillo cesó en el acto.

-Don…- Odié el tono tan bajo que había adquirido mi voz.

No hubo respuesta.

Encendí la luz.

Cuando mis ojos se pasearon sobre él, sentí un escalofrío.

La piel quemada estaba cubierta parcialmente con paños húmedos y mantas. Casi todo su rostro era invisible, como una momia, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos también con una especie de careta.

-Donnie… ¿Me oyes? Soy Leo…- forcé la voz lo más que pude.

Tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para oír su respuesta.

-…Te oigo…

El silenció fue nuestro aliado, pues nuestras voces eran casi inaudibles. Me senté en su cama y miré a mí alrededor. Un desastre de trapos sucios y humedad.

-Al menos no es muy diferente a tu cuarto…- bromeé.

Él sólo se sonrió, sin cambiar de posición un ápice.

-Entonces… es mejor que no puedo verlo…

-¿Qué hacías?

-Pues… Tratar de dormir… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué eran esos ruidos tan raros que se oían hace un minuto de aquí? O ahora vas a decirme que estoy oyendo cosas…

-Ah… ruidos… lo lamento, estaba buscando una cubeta que Abril dejó bajo mi cama pero que evidentemente no puedo ver… Así que trataba de buscarla con las manos pero por lo visto no he tenido suerte…

Miré debajo. Estaba perfectamente a la mano. Tenía agua y algunos paños rojizos, empapados en ella.

-¿Para qué quieres estos trapos?

-El agua fría alivia bastante el ardor¿Sabes? Y en estos momentos mis ojos me están matando…

Solté un suspiro. Realmente sentí lástima por él.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? No creo que sea muy cómodo ponerte estas cosas sin poder ver bien…

-No necesito ver, sé donde tengo la cara ¿Eh?

Sonreí sin querer. De acuerdo, el asunto era bastante obvio. Pero aún así insistí.

-De acuerdo, yo no voy a impedir tus intentos altruistas…

Tomé el primer pañuelo del balde… El agua estaba más bien tibia. No sería de mucha ayuda así.

-Espera un poco, voy a cambiar el agua¿OK?

-De acuerdo, Leo… Y…

-¿Si…?

-…Nada…

Me encogí de hombros, algo confundido. No entendí nada pero tampoco le di mucha importancia. Con él no entender nada era cosa de todos los días…

Creo que lo maldije un par de veces mientras me encaminaba por el pasillo -aún dando tumbos como borracho- si bien hacía un minuto había sentido solidaridad con él. Por su culpa estábamos sin casa, de parásitos en el hogar de Abril y él estaba medio muerto. Pero que hacer…

Enjuagué uno de los paliacates en el agua fría del grifo. Luego llené el bote hasta la mitad con agua y agregué un par de hielos…

¿Pero qué demonios había estado pensando? Siempre hacía lo mismo. Jugaba como escuincle con cosas muy peligrosas, valiéndole madres que todos los demás estuviéramos a su alrededor, muchas veces sufriendo las consecuencias de un experimento fallido o un invento fuera de control… Pero nunca pareció interesado en algo que no fueran números, máquinas y ciencia. ¿Que pasaría por su cabeza en esos momentos?

Tomé la bandeja de agua y volví al cuarto de mi hermano. Exprimí el paño y con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible lo pasé por su cara. Don tuvo un escalofrío.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Es por tu bien.

-Sonaste como el maestro Splinter.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?

El sonido de un trueno nos sobresaltó a ambos. Sonó tan fuerte que pareciera que había caído en el cuarto contiguo.

-Estas lluvias no tienen para cuando¿Verdad, Leo?

-Si…- sonreí involuntariamente, arrastrado por un dejá-vú -¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos más chicos y los asustaban los truenos?

-Tú nunca les tuviste miedo.- replicó él mientras se giraba un poco sobre su blanca almohada.

-Claro que no.- respondí con tono de orgullo. Fearless leader

-Era algo muy tonto, ahora que lo veo. Temer a un fenómeno climatológico tan común…

-Eran muy chicos. Miguel no pasaba de cinco…

-Pero tú también, y no tenías miedo¿Ves?

Suspiré. De pronto me pareció muy absurdo seguir con una farsa tan vieja.

-En realidad… Sí tenía miedo, Donatello.

-¿De verdad?- Don parecía muy sorprendido.

-Claro, no podía decirlo delante de ustedes… tú sabes, no quería asustarlos más…

-Pero…- Se interrumpió a si mismo, probablemente temiendo meter la pata con lo que pensaba decir. -Entiendo. Ya era suficiente con Mickey al borde de un colapso¿No?

-Cierto. Pero no era el único asustadizo…-sin querer solté una sonrisa sardónica. -¿Recuerdas cuando Rafael te encerró en el armario?

Su expresión se tornó opaca por un segundo, aunque no supe si era de vergüenza o de resentimiento.

-No fue nada gracioso.- musitó con los dientes apretados.

-Lo sé. Te aterraba la oscuridad.

-Y ustedes lo sabían…- murmuró, soltando una carraspera.

-No me culpes a mí; ni el maestro ni yo nos dimos cuenta hasta que Miguel se asustó con tus gritos y empezó a gritar también.

-¿Que pasó después? No me acuerdo bien…

-El maestro te sacó en brazos, llorando histérico. Y luego dormiste con la luz encendida dos semanas.

Don se encogió en las cobijas. Creo haber visto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Deseé no haberle recordado el asunto.

-Debió parecerles muy cómico¿verdad?

-En lo personal no le vi la gracia, Donnie.

-Pues si fuera igual que antes ahora mismo yo estaría en un ataque de pánico.

-Pero… si la luz está encendida.

-¿Y qué con eso? De todas maneras a través de una venda gruesa es muy difícil ver algo, Leo…

Giré los ojos. Me había olvidado de ese detalle.

-De todos modos tengo que quitártela…

Y lo hice.

Él abrió los ojos una fracción de segundo y en seguida los apretó de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-M-me lastima la luz…

La apagué casi instintivamente. Esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran un poco a la oscuridad y luego busqué a tientas su cara. Tomé un pedazo de tela de la cubeta y sin mucha delicadeza lo exprimí sobre su cara.

-¡Uh¡Es-tá muy fría, Leonardo!

Torcí los labios.

-¿No se supone que debe estar fría?

-No tanto… especialmente si piensas bañarme con ella…

Lo odié. Si estaba como estaba era por su propia culpa, nos había arrastrado a todos con él ¡Y se ponía exigente!

Pero la ira me duró muy poco. Justo el tiempo necesario para que la vergüenza viniera a tomar su lugar…

-Lo lamento, no era la intención… Pero velo por el lado bueno¿No es un alivio para tus ojos?

-Es verdad… lo es. Y aún no te he dado las gracias por ello.

Repetí la operación un par de veces y volví a cubrir su rostro, tal como estaba antes. Luego supe que podía volver a encender la luz.

-¿Aún no tienes sueño?

-En realidad, no. Pero supongo que tú ya quieres irte a dormir…

-Para nada.- Volví a soltar una risilla sin poder evitarlo. -Bonito accidente has tenido esta vez… ¿Qué fue ahora, eh?

-Vapor de cesio. Bueno, era cesio mezclado con algo más, por lo visto, pues cuando lo puse en la máquina de presión comenzó a salir ese humo asqueroso…

-¿Que demonios estabas haciendo?

-Se supone que puedo acelerar fotones arriba de la velocidad de la luz cuando hago pasar un haz láser por una nube de vapor de cesio.- Se interrumpió un segundo para aclarar su muy adolorida garganta. -Maldición, si la muestra de cesio no hubiera estado contaminada, ya lo tendría...

Lo miré sin comprender.

-Dime…- Dudé unos segundos antes de formular la pregunta. -¿De qué se trata este proyecto?

La expresión de Donatello adquirió un brillo especial.

-¿De verdad te interesa, o sólo estás tratando de hacer conversación?

-La primera.

En realidad, no estaba seguro.

-Es un dispositivo de transferencia de moléculas inferiores basado en la teoría de la libertad asintótica de los quarks, cuando éstos viajan por un medio no-mecánico, como las ondas electromagnéticas y adquieren la capacidad de trasladarse por un túnel hiper-espacial constituido por ondas fotoeléctricas…

Me perdí entre las palabras. Lo oí divagar sobre partículas y hoyos negros, citando varias veces a Stephen Hawking, mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos y luchaba por no interrumpirse a si mismo con un acceso de tos, con escaso éxito, a decir verdad. De pronto parecía un niño de cinco años describiendo sus regalos de Navidad. Un niñote verde, con unos juguetes imposibles de comprender. Independientemente de que de todo ese discurso no entendiera ni jota, tenía unaagradable modulación de voz. Por lo menos, hacía evidente que el tema le fascinaba. Es curioso que no lo hubiese notado nunca, hasta ese momento. Donatello seguía inmerso en ese mundo de electrones, dimensiones y cifras. Ahora hablaba de simulaciones por computadora. Computadoras. Poco tiempo antes, había olvidado apagar la suya antes de irse a dormir. Picado por la curiosidad, yo había intentado utilizarla. Vaya cosas. Como veinte ventanas abiertas, todas con un tema distinto. Algunas eran conversaciones de Messenger. Esas sí las conozco y de sobra, porque son una de nuestras limitadas formas de contacto con el mundo exterior. Intenté no leerlas, por supuesto, respetando la privacidad de mi hermano, pero la curiosidad fue mayor a mis buenas intenciones. Debo decir que la mayoría eran tonterías, pero en una de ellas, había algo interesante. "A veces no entiendo como es que encajo en esta familia. Todos somos diferentes, pero… Yo siempre me siento algo lejos, como un bicho raro." La persona con la que se escribía respondió algo, que no puedo recordar. Lo que con frecuencia baila en mi cabeza es lo que Donatello había puesto en respuesta. "¿Has pensado en huir de tu casa? Yo si. Pero luego miro a mí alrededor, y comprendo que nací siendo un bicho raro. Esté donde esté, no importa, siempre seré la pieza fuera de lugar. Por otro lado, hay una cosa más, y es que a pesar de todo amo a mi familia." Fuera de lugar¿En que estaba pensando? No tenía que preguntarlo, yo mismo lo he sentido un par de veces. Quizá tenía que ver con su edad. O con que los cuatro somos piezas fuera de lugar. Un mero accidente. O tal vez…Viéndolo así, entusiasmado a pesar del dolor, Donatello no tenía cara de accidente. Nada de eso. Más bien tenía el aspecto de un joven cuya mente era demasiado para lo que el mundo -un mundo restringido a las alcantarillas- podía ofrecerle. Sin embargo¿Tenemos alternativa, en todo caso?.

- …viajar a una velocidad de trescientos mil kilómetros por hora, recobrando su orden normal en cuanto llegan a su destino y…- de pronto, Donatello fue conciente que yo estaba en otro planeta. - Disculpa¿Te estoy aburriendo?

-¿Eh?- Bajé bruscamente a la realidad. De momento no supe donde estaba ni por qué. - ¡Ah, no¡Para nada! Sigue…

-Lo imaginé. Vete a dormir, Leo. Yo estoy bien.

Donatello se giró sobre la cama hasta ver hacia al lado contrario. Se veía algo decepcionado. Y yo también estaba decepcionado, de mi mismo por no poder prestarle a mi propio hermano quince minutos de atención.

Resolví que por el momento lo mejor era emprender una retirada estratégica.

-Tienes razón, Don. Estoy muy cansado. Mañana hablamos¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...- contestó en un suspiro.

Y entonces me di cuenta de la razón por la que casi no hablaba con él. Nuestros mutuos intereses estaban totalmente al revés.

¿Con quien hablaba, entonces?

Entre a mi habitación. De pronto había perdido todo el sueño. Mi mente se centraba obsesivamente en la criatura que acababa de dejar en el cuarto de al lado. Pobre Don, realmente le agradó la idea de que me interesara por sus asuntos. Lástima que mi mente andaba algo lejos. ¿Qué pensaría de mí en ese momento¿Que soy un mal hermano, o que sólo estaba cansado? Bah, tal vez no estaba pensando nada y yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Me di la vuelta en la cama y pronto fui presa de un sueño inquieto.


	3. Los Ojos De Mi Hermano

----------------

Chap. 3. Los Ojos de mi Hermano

En cuanto entramos al apartamento de Abril pude notar que algo estaba mal. La atmósfera pesada y la mirada extraña de Mike en cuanto cruzamos el umbral…

Habíamos ido a dar una vuelta. Tanto Raphael como yo necesitábamos el escape de aquel ambiente depresivo y pequeño. Respiramos el aire contaminado de la gran manzana y sentimos como la lluvia mojaba nuestros rostros mientras corríamos por las azoteas hasta llegar a un área cercana a nuestro hogar. Teníamos que echar un vistazo a la guarida. La habíamos dejado botada hacía más de una semana…

Llanto. Odio cuando las mujeres lloran. Sobre todo cuando no se dan lujo de histerismos. Sólo una delicada, solitaria y apenas perceptible lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de durazno…

Raph y yo nos miramos asustados. Dejamos el apartamento media hora y encontrábamos a Abril llorando y a Mike con una enorme expresión de angustia.

No supe que pensar.

Mike fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Abril dice que… que Don…

Temblé. ¿Qué podía pasarle a mi hermano que justificara todo eso?

-¿Qué, qué sucede con él?.¿Algo malo?

Abril asintió con la cabeza para luego negar de la misma manera.

Confusión.

-Don… Sus ojos…

El fantasma de un horrible presentimiento se cernió sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede, Abril?

-Sus retinas… están completamente quemadas… no hay manera en que funcionen en ese estado…

-Quieres decir que…- me quedé congelado, con las palabras trabadas en la garganta, sin poder pronunciarlas…

Raphael si pudo. Y que atronador fue oírlas.

-¿Quieres decir que… está ciego?.¡.¿Don está ciego?.!

Abril asintió mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Aunque la posibilidad estuvo presente en todo momento, siempre me negué a considerarla…

Sentí mis manos temblar frenéticamente.

-P-pero… Apenas hace unos días entré a su habitación… Y apagué la luz porque le lastimaba… ¡Podía verla, entonces!

-Leonardo…- nuestra afligida amiga se dejó caer sobre el blanco sofá de la sala. –Yo… supongo que el químico actuó con el paso de los días… No lo sé… Se quedó en silencio por espacio de un minuto, y volvió a decir, por fin. –No lo sé.

-Y él… ¿Cómo está? Es decir…

-Me pidió, me exigió de hecho que… que le dijera la verdad… así que…

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que él ya sabe que…?

Suspiró como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca en la vida.

-Me pidió que lo dejara solo… Ahora Splinter está con él…

La sala se hizo presa de un silencio ominoso. Yo no podía dejar de sentir un ahogo en la garganta. No podía imaginarlo…

No podía ver.

Nunca más podría volver a ver.

Me quedé ahí, como idiota, repasando mentalmente todas las cosas que jamás podría volver a hacer y sintiendo un golpe por cada una que enlistaba. Y sin embargo la lista no paraba de crecer a una velocidad vertiginosa…

Desde andar en su bicicleta hasta usar su computadora… Experimentar, investigar, jugar videojuegos, salir a correr por las azoteas, incluso verdaderas estupideces como ver la televisión o leer el diario…

Por un par de segundos sentí como si él hubiese muerto…

Me abofeteé a mi mismo por tan macabro pensamiento.

El sonido de un tecleo frenético me llamó la atención hacia un rincón de la sala. Raphael estaba hundido hasta las narices en el ordenador portátil de Abril.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté estupefacto. No me entraba en la cabeza que estuviera de humor para chatear en un momento como ése.

-Buscando.- Respondió secamente sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Buscando¿Qué?

-¡Algo lo que sea, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una cura! No… ¡No puedo resignarme tan fácil, con una mierda!

-¿Y?- por un segundo la esperanza me hizo saltar. -¿Hallaste algo?

Su rostro se opacó completamente.

-Nada…- Estrelló el puño contra la delicada laptop de Abril. Creí que la habría partido en dos pero nada pasó. -¡Nada, maldita sea!

Splinter salió de aquel cuarto oscuro y sin que nos diéramos cuenta se deslizó hasta nuestras espaldas.

-Raphael.- dijo con voz severa.

-Pero…- la expresión de mi hermano cambió por una de terrible impotencia. –Maestro, yo…

-En estos momentos lo que menos necesitamos todos es más tensión.

No pude dejar de preguntar.

-Maestro¿Cómo se encuentra…?

El rostro de nuestro mentor adoptó un desalentador gesto de tristeza.

-Mucho me temo que esto ha sido un golpe devastador… Probablemente el mayor que ha recibido en su vida…

-Raph buscaba en la Internet si había manera de lograr que sus lesiones sanaran o…

-No se ilusionen, chicos…- la voz de nuestra protectora y mejor amiga hizo un sonido hueco en toda la estancia.

-¡Vamos!- reclamé algo irritado. –La ciencia está muy avanzada, quizá haya algo que pueda ayudarlo…

-Leo…- jaló aire hondamente antes de decidirse a hablar. –aún cuando algún proceso pudiese ser de ayuda… recuerda que la ciencia médica es desarrollada por y para humanos… No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto sin ser médicos ni contar con el equipo adecuado y… además… muy probablemente loo que funcione con una persona no sirva de igual manera con…

-¡Dilo ya, somos unos fenómenos!- reclamé, exasperado.

No podía creer que se resignaran con tanta facilidad a algo tan demoledor.

-¿Y él?.¿Qué dice? Siempre está al tanto de las innovaciones de la ciencia, quizá él sepa de…

-Leo… Don fue quien me dijo casi todo lo que te acabo de decir…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Como… ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Pues… lo único que hizo… fue pedirme que lo dejara solo…

Me viré hacia el maestro Splinter y comprobé que estaba en un rincón de la sala, meditando. En ningún momento nos habló sobre la reacción de mi hermano…

Abril hacía cuentas con los dedos.

-Leo… ¿Sabes si Don ha comido algo en estos últimos días…?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Aún no te ha aceptado nada?

-No… Ni siquiera agua… A este paso acabará deshidratado…

Me troné los dedos.

-Maldita sea…

Pasó cerca de una hora sin que lo notáramos. Splinter seguía en su rincón, todavía perdido en su escape mental. Miguel se había quedado dormido, hecho bolita en un sillón de la sala. Abril aún buscaba algo en la Internet que poco a poco iba acabando con sus esperanzas y Raph y yo dábamos vueltas como fieras enjauladas.

Miré el reloj. Las doce con cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

-Abril.- Le dije al fin. –Voy a hacer el intento.

-¿El intento de qué?- respondió ella sin emoción.

-De que coma algo. ¿Cómo podría mejorar su estado si no se mantiene por lo menos sin sed?

La chica se fue sin decir nada hacia la cocina. Luego volvió con un curioso empaque metálico entre sus delicadas manos. Una bolsita verde aqua parecida a una de suavizante para telas.

-Es algo de suero oral.- me dijo mientras lo abría con unas tijeras y le instalaba una pajilla delgada de color a juego con la bolsa de suero. –Es necesario que beba todo lo que pueda. Con esto podrá pasarla, espero, hasta que su garganta mejore un poco.

Recordé el sufrimiento que había sido para mi los primeros días y sentí un escalofrío.

-¿Realmente crees que aún le sea demasiado doloroso tragar…?

-Créeme, Leo, no te imaginas cuanto…

Ella me tendió una cuchara y un par de pañuelos de tela blancos como la cal.

-Puedes necesitar cualquiera de estas cosas… De todas maneras, si necesitas algo solo llama e iré.

Traté de sonreírle pero la sonrisa se quedó a medias en medio de una mueca de tristeza.

-Gracias Abril…

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y solté un suspiro. La profunda oscuridad me dió la bienvenida.

Dentro reinaba un silencio de miedo.

Encendí la lámpara de noche y lo vi. Hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Apenas si se podía percibir su respiración.

-Don… ¿Estás despierto?

No hubo respuesta.

-Don… mira…- solté un suspiro sin querer; las cosas estaban resultando demasiado difíciles. –No voy a preguntarte como estás porque sé lo que estás pasando… Y créeme que… que lo lamento… aich…- Me odié a mi mismo por volverme tan repentinamente estúpido. Llegó un momento en el que no sabía exactamente porqué había entrado ahí sin saber siquiera lo que tenía que hacer. –En fin… Llevas muchos días sin nada en el estómago y es necesario que comas algo…

-Lárgate.- su voz resonó gutural en toda la estancia.

Me contuve un segundo. Una parte de mí insistía en huirle a aquel incómodo momento, pero tenía que insistir.

-Me iré si eso es lo que quieres… comprendo que necesites un poco de soledad… Pero no me iré antes de que tomes esto… Es algo de suero, te hará bien…

-Lárgate…- insistió él.

-Por favor… sólo un poco o…

-Vete. ¡Vete de aquí, Leonardo¡No quiero tu lástima!

-¿Mi… lástima? Don, no es lo que…

-¡Déjame en paz¡Déjame solo, maldita sea!

Lo que empezó en susurros acabó en medio de gritos histéricos, a pesar de mis intentos por tranquilizarlo. Por más que había intentado contenerse para evitar el estallido delante de cualquiera de nosotros la situación simplemente parecía rebasarlo. Y no sólo a él. Yo me quedé como un imbécil hecho piedra, sin tener la menor idea de que hacer…

En una de esas comenzó a atragantarse. Lo ayudé a incorporarse sobre la cama para que no se ahogase mientras sentía dolor sólo de oír la manera en que se desgarraba la garganta con aquella violenta tos. Cuando al fin paró, un líquido espeso y sanguinolento escurrió lentamente de las comisuras de sus labios…

Sus pulmones, me supuse. Algo había leído en la red al respecto… De pronto caí en la cuenta de que, si creíamos que se estaba recuperando, en realidad las cosas estaba comenzando apenas a ponerse feas… Y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Si esto seguía empeorando y empeorando¿En donde iba a acabar¿Qué iba a pasar con él?

Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Mi corazón, supongo…

Limpie sus labios con el pañuelo.

-¿Estas… bien?

No debí preguntar.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien¡No, no lo estoy¡Sólo mírame, Leonardo…! Sólo… Imagina…- su voz se quebró. -¿Qué va a ser de mi…?

No dijo nada más. Estalló bruscamente en llanto. Me quedé ligeramente en _shock. _Tenía años que no lo oía llorar…

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Lo rodeé con los brazos y dejé que se desahogara. Aún a través de la venda que cubría sus ojos podía sentir las lágrimas ardientes sobre mi hombro. Cada una dolorosa como una puñalada en el corazón.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a calmarse poco a poco. Más cansado que aliviado. En un recorrido visual que hacía por la estancia me topé con el empaque de la pajilla verde.

Entonces recordé a lo que había ido.

-Don… por favor, acepta tomar algo de esto… No podrás recuperarte de lo demás si no te mantienes hidratado… ¿Si?

Él apartó la cara bruscamente. Pero yo no iba a desistir tan fácil.

-Sólo un poco… Yo te saqué de esa cámara de gas, y lo único que te pido que hagas por mí a cambio es que hagas todo lo posible por recuperarte… Por favor…

Volví a acercarle el popote y esperé. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos por espacio de un minuto.

Comenzaba a darme por vencido cuando lo oí murmurar "Tú ganas...". Con los labios atrapó el sorbete y comenzó a beber muy lentamente… aún recargado en mi hombro…

-Buen chico, Donnie… Buen chico…

Afuera la tormenta se había desatado. Podía oír los truenos azotando con toda su ira la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras veía a uno de mis normalmente fuertes y resistentes hermanos, delicado como un muñequito de cristal, me sentí tan vulnerable… A expensas de la suerte, del mundo, de la misma lluvia, de todo… Hoy estábamos felices en nuestro hogar, durmiendo o tratando de dormir… Mañana estábamos tratando de asimilar que uno de nosotros de la noche a la mañana había quedado para siempre hundido en una tenebrosa penumbra. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí la fría mano de la incertidumbre aprisionándome el corazón…

Al fin caí en la cuenta de que Don se había quedado dormido. Con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible lo acomodé sobre las almohadas y lo cubrí con el edredón color durazno, intentando no lastimar la piel lesionada. Luego dirigí la vista a la ventana. El chubasco se disipó tan rápidamente como se había formado. Ahora sólo dejaba ver el cielo despejado sobre la ciudad…

Salí de la habitación con el corazón aún roto y acuchillado.

Raphael miraba hacia la ventana, las oscuras calles de Nueva York.

Mickey dormía hecho bola en uno de los sillones.

Miré al reloj. Las dos con treinta de la mañana. Abril y Splinter debían estar dormidos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Raph mientras yo me hacía un hueco junto a él para respirar el aire de la noche.

-Logré que tomara algo, pero…- suspiré, arrastrado por la congoja. –Pobre Don…

-¿Te das cuenta, Leo? Nuestro hermano… de los cuatro, quizá el único que siempre quería ver más de lo que es posible ver… Justo él… ¿Por qué?

En su rostro había una fiera mueca de indignación.

No respondí. Yo tampoco entendía porqué. Miré al cielo estrellado y sentí ira. Ni siquiera perder mis propios ojos me habría indignado tanto.

Para mí habría sido quizá sólo un obstáculo importante, pero superable en mi entrenamiento.

Para Don fue un balazo en la cabeza.

Paseé la mirada sobre las calles iluminadas ocasionalmente por luces, blancas, rojas y neon. No era justo. De entre todos los ojos en el mundo, muchos que miran sin ver nada durante toda su vida… De entre todos¿Porqué tenían que ser los ojos de mi hermano…?

----------------------------

----------------------------

_Suena el aleluya de Hendel_

Haaaaa lo sé, mucho sin actualizar n.ñ pero que le voy a hacer, nadie me dijo que la Universidad era una muerte lenta u.uU

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Ya ves, _Sama_, se cumplió tu negra profecía sobre la vista de Don XD… no, espera _Miss All Sunday_, NO ME MATES! Mira que me da mucho gusto leer nuevos rostros en la sección¡Me encantó tu fic! n.n

_Rebeca_… Gracias por tus comentarios, espero poder mantener tu interés sobre esta historia aunque el rumbo que tome… pues… no sea de los que acostumbras leer XD.

_KsK_… Vuelve al foro… vuelveeee… XD ya en serio, se te extraña mujer :P Y no te me adelantes, como estamos tratando con dos tipos bastante… controlados, las cosas deben ir de a poco :P así que dejaremos las escenas más 'incandescentes' para después XD

_K-9_, nuestro orgulloso miembro masculino de la sección¿Qué ha sido de ti? Que nos has dejado en ascuas con tu fic! Ojala y aparezcas pronto.

Y _Vampi_, ahora te toca a ti actualizar MWAHAHAHAHAAA! XDDD

Como afortunadamente las largas jornadas de estudio parecen ser "inspiradoras" espero que la siguiente actualización sea menos… retardada XD

**Beshos! Nos leemos en el foro!**

_Figurasdeacción (punto) proboards57 (punto) com_


	4. Una Profunda Oscuridad

Cap. 4- Una Profunda Oscuridad.

.-

Mickey salió del cuarto de Don con cara de desahuciado.

-¿Y¿Lograste algo?

Negó con la cabeza con pesadez

-Nada. Sólo quiere estar ahí arrumbado en su cama.

-¿Y no quiso comer nada?

-Nada…- Nos mostró su plato intacto. –Ni siquiera la pizza lo animó un poco… Debe estar muy mal…

Nos miramos entre todos. Splinter ya lo había intentado, pero estaba renuente a insistirle demasiado. Decía y repetía que las cosas tomaban su tiempo. Los demás, sin embargo, jamás tendríamos su paciencia así que Raph y Mike habían hecho el intento, pero el resultado había sido nulo.

Pensamos que quizá volviendo a la guarida y al ambiente que le resultaba familiar recuperaría algo de ánimo.

Pero la ecuación nos salió justo al revés.

La crudeza de su nueva realidad lo golpeó con mucho más fuerza en cuanto se halló de nuevo en casa y se enfrentó por primera vez a todo lo que no podía o le costaba mucho hacer… Aún las cosas más básicas, como comer por su propia mano o darse un baño…

Ni hablar de su laboratorio.

Lo habíamos dejado reluciente y listo para el uso, pero con la oscura conciencia de que probablemente jamás podría volverlo a usar…

Ahora intentábamos que comiera. Algo, lo que fuera. Ya habían pasado demasiados días en que no comía, ni salía… Ni siquiera dormía. Sólo… sólo estaba ahí.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-Bien, haré la prueba…- musité, como si no me quedara alternativa.

Mike me tendió el plato, pero se lo rechacé.

-Voy… voy a intentar hacerlo salir…

-¿Crees poder?

-Eso espero, Mike. Eso espero, en verdad…

Sentí algo de miedo al entrar de nuevo a la oscuridad.

No quise encender la azulada lámpara del techo.

Me acerqué a él sigilosamente, dando tiempo a que mis pupilas se dilatasen para poder ver en la penumbra.

Ahí estaba. Hecho bola en su cama, abrazando tan fuerte sus piernas que tenía rodillas pegadas al mentón.

-Vete, quien quiera que seas…- Masculló con la voz ahogada por la incómoda posición.

-Don… soy yo…

-Leo… Debí suponerlo. ¿Qué quieren todos de mí¿Es que no pueden dejarme tranquilo?

Me extrañó el tono de su voz. Comencé a sentirme sumamente incómodo; sin derecho a exigirle nada.

-Don, ya es mucho el tiempo que llevas aquí… Entendemos como debes sentirte, pero creemos que…

-Nunca…- comenzó a hablar muy lentamente… -Nunca lo van a entender, Leonardo… nunca. Así que dejen de hacerse tontos… y déjenme solo… Por favor.

Perdí la paciencia.

-¡Bueno ya¡Ya estuvo bien¿Me oyes¡No voy a irme de aquí hasta que…!

-Hasta que… ¿Qué?

Le solté lo que traía dándome vueltas la cabeza.

-Hasta que te decidas a volver a vivir en vez de quedarte aquí tumbado esperando el día de tu muerte.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él se estremeció ligeramente. Por un segundo me pareció que tosía.

Pues no.

Se reía.

Soltó una enorme carcajada que poco a poco se ahogó en un grito.

-Yo ya estoy muerto, Leonardo.- dijo por fin, con tanta convicción que me puso las escamas de punta. –No importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer…

-¿Qué…?

-Leo¿Me harías un último favor…? Toma tus katanas… Y acaba conmigo de una vez por todas…

Me quedé helado. -Que tonterías dices…- murmuré aún incrédulo.

-Yo ya estoy muerto…- repitió lentamente como si se tratase de una oración. –No se esfuercen en tratar de reanimar mis despojos…Yo ya estoy… muerto…

Lo oía sin saber que decir. Me di la vuelta para marcharme, y entonces lo oí murmurar…

-Siempre supuse que así sería la muerte… Una profunda, profunda oscuridad…

.-

Me salí.

Huyendo como un cobarde.

Realmente me sentía asustado.

Como si su angustia misma se me hubiese contagiado.

Los demás me miraban con expresión indefinida.

Seguro lo habían oído gritar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Raphael por fin.

No respondí.

Tenía aún sus palabras taladrándome la cabeza.

"Una profunda, profunda oscuridad…"

.-

Al caer la tarde hablé con el maestro Splinter. Sólo ahí pude soltar todo lo que me había dicho.

-Dice que está muerto… ¿Se da cuenta, sensei¡Muerto¿Cómo puede decir algo así?

Splinter me escuchaba sin responder a ninguna de mis preguntas. De repente se giró para verme por completo de frente y me clavó una mirada de quien todo lo comprende.

-Mucho me temo que la oscuridad que rodea a tu hermano ya no está en sus ojos, hijo… sino en su alma. Necesita recuperar la luz interior… Las ganas de vivir…

Asentí lentamente. Entendía, pero… ¿Cómo lograrlo?

.-

Pasé el resto de la tarde meditando al respecto. De cierta manera sentía que era mi responsabilidad el sacar a mi hermano adelante. No podía quedarme mirando como se derrumbaba como un castillo de arena y resignarme a sólo compadecerlo en silencio. Yo tenía que hacer algo.

De pronto se me ocurrió…

Giré ligeramente mi bandana.

Ahora todo había quedado a oscuras.

Con las yemas de los dedos repasé lentamente el suelo de madera de mi habitación. Liso y fresco, sin llegar a estar frío. Con una ligera capa de polvo fino… Contrastaba con el gélido tacto de las hojas de mis katanas, frías, lisas, sostenidas por un mango cubierto de tela… algo rígida a causa del uso.

El trueno que resonó desde el exterior me tomó por sorpresa. De un instante para otro, diminutos cristales producto de una granizada hicieron eco en toda la guarida. Recordé la sensación del aroma a tierra húmeda… Mezclado extrañamente con los agresivos golpes del granizo…

Salí del cuarto con una idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, no había nadie en el salón principal. Podía oír música del cuarto de Miguel Ángel.

Entré a la habitación de Donatello.

Encendí la luz y cuando eché un vistazo al panorama un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Dentro…

Dentro no había nadie.

.-

-¿Raphael¿Has visto a Donatello?

-¿Ah¿No estaba en su habitación?

-No está en ningún lado.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido¿No estará con…?

-Ni Miguel Ángel ni Splinter saben nada.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-¡No tengo idea, ayúdame a buscarlo!

A pesar de que trataba de mantener la voz ecuánime, podía sentir como me temblaban las manos. Era una horrible sensación: como si lo supiera en un inminente peligro que no alcanzaba a definir. No hacía más que rogarme a mi mismo: "Relájate, Leonardo, estás exagerando, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría¿Dónde podría ir un adolescente que no puede ver, tan tarde, y solo?"

No tenía ni una idea. Había mil y un caminos que podría haber usado…

Y ese horrible ahogo en la garganta que parecía gritarme a cada segundo que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar…

Irrumpir en la habitación del maestro Splinter. Él estaba sentado con los ojos en blanco y un incensario que emanaba humo también blanco estaba junto a él. No quería interrumpir, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer…

-Disculpe, maestro…

Splinter contorsionó la espalda. No parecía haberme oído. Sus pelos de la nuca se erizaron y, de haberlos tenido, creo que me habría sucedido lo mismo.

Se quedó helado unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales se giró al verme.

Su rostro estaba desencajado en una mueca de angustia.

-¡Tienes que encontrar a tu hermano, y pronto!

.-

No dijo nada más.

No hizo falta.

Sintiendo el estómago revuelto salí y me dirigí a Miguel Ángel y Raphael quienes ya habían dado veinte vueltas a la guarida, buscándolo.

-Donatello no debe estar ya aquí. Raphael, saca la motocicleta y ve a buscarlo por las calles. Da más de una vuelta al muelle, sabes que le gusta andar por ahí. Miguel Ángel, usa el drenadeslizador y cubre toda la maldita red de ductos de alcantarillado. Yo cubriré las azoteas a pie. Lleven sus comunicadores. Splinter permanecerá en la guarida por si vuelve.

Asintieron sin decir una palabra y se repartieron en distintas direcciones. Yo también corrí, con las katanas desenfundadas y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera.

.-

Llevaba más de una hora corriendo sin rumbo.

El agua helada de la tormenta me calaba los huesos.

Después de todo, la granizada no había cedido.

Pero mi cuerpo temblaba por otra razón.

No tenía bien idea de por qué. Sólo sabía que no iba a calmarme hasta no dar con Donatello. Hasta asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.

Esa mirada en el rostro de Splinter…

Algo había sentido. Algo que me tenía aterrorizado.

"¿Por qué nos haces esto?" pregunté al aire.

Y el aire sólo respondió arreciando la tempestad.

Un rayo partió súbitamente en dos el cielo.

Bajo su luz por un instante cegadora fue que distinguí la silueta.

Una figurita delgada con caparazón.

Era él.

.-

Por un segundo sonreí aliviado.

Pero casi al instante borré la sonrisa.

En sus manos…

Apuntando a su sien…

Deseé que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla.

.-

Ni siquiera lo alcancé a razonar

Simplemente me abalancé sobre él y los dos rodamos por el suelo.

Sentí mi piel partirse contra algunos restos metálicos que descansaban en aquella terraza, mientras mi corazón me gritaba, a punto de salirse, que si hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde…

El arma salió disparada de su mano y chocó contra la base de un tinaco.

Agradecí por que el ruido de la lluvia impedía que nos escuchasen los residentes de aquel rascacielos.

Temblaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente bajo el peso del mío, pero sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Por favor… por favor, Donatello, dime que no ibas a hacer lo que creí que ibas a hacer…

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó por fin, poniéndose de pie.

-Impidiendo que cometas la más grande idiotez… Don, por Dios….por Dios… ¿Qué pensabas…?

-¿Qué caso tiene, Leo¿Qué caso tiene¡Ya no hay nada que hacer por mí!

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuré levantándome también. -¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí…?

-Conozco más de un camino de memoria… Casi siempre caminamos en la oscuridad… así que memorizar el camino es lo más normal… Pero ahora ya nada de eso importa… ¡Ya nada importa¿Me oyes¡Nada¡Yo ya estoy muerto, ya no existo¡Ya déjenme descansar!

Cada una de sus palabras me revolvía más el estómago. No podía creer que estuvieran saliendo de la boca de mi propio hermano.

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Leo… Yo…

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Trémulo cono un conejillo de indias. De pronto era como si fuese de nuevo un niño de cinco años. Un niño que necesitara desesperadamente consuelo.

Lo abracé con fuerza mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios. Y los míos. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la horrible escena que habría presenciado si hubiera tardado un poco más…

Pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo volviera a intentar. Tenía que hacer algo. Y justo en ese momento.

.-

La tormenta había cedido tan repentinamente como se había soltado y ahora sólo caía una delicada llovizna sobre los tejados de Nueva York.

Dentro de mi cabeza había vuelto a hilar la idea que había tenido minutos antes de percatarme de su ausencia.

Si funcionaba, podría ahorrarnos mucho.

Tomé sus manos con las mías. Me sentía francamente ridículo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa . Extendí sus palmas hasta que quedaron de cara al cielo que se deshacía en miles de gotitas.

-¿Sientes la lluvia¿La sientes, Don?- pregunté luego de unos segundos.

-¿Ah…?

-¿Qué si sientes la lluvia?

-Esto es estúpido…- murmuró sin hacerme mucho caso.

Volví a preguntar.

-¿Sientes la lluvia¿Cómo la sientes?

-Fría y mojada…- respondió con simpleza.

-Bien, ya es un comienzo…- murmuré más para mi que para él.

A mi costado los hielitos remanentes del granizo se habían acumulado.

Tomé unos cuantos. Cuando éramos niños, acostumbrábamos pescar algunos en latas viejas. Luego nos los comíamos, pasando de las advertencias de Splinter sobre el agua que estaba sucia y la lata que lo estaba aún más. Simplemente era lo más acercado que conocíamos a un helado, y según como lo recuerdo, aún más delicioso.

-Prueba esto…

-¿Qué dem…?

Le puse unos en la boca aprovechando que la había abierto para quejarse. Él puso cara de no entender nada pero no protestó. Los saboreó una fracción de segundo, sin hacer ni un solo ademán.

-¿No es delicioso…? Sé que es extraño pero cuando más niños nos gustaban mucho… ¿No te encanta el sabor…?

Se quedó sin dar señales de vida. Ante mi insistencia asintió ligeramente aunque sin mucha convicción.

Aguardé unos segundos más.

Luego giré una de sus manos bruscamente.

Me gritó una insolencia y luego sujetó su muñeca lesionada con la mano contraria.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- chilló.

-Bien… Sientes el frío… la lluvia, el sabor del granizo, y evidentemente el dolor… Y está visto que aún puedes gritar… ¿Crees en serio que un muerto puede hacer todas esas cosas?

Nos quedamos de nuevo sin más sonido que el del viento que ululaba entre los edificios aledaños.

-Tu no estás muerto.- seguí. –Lo único que cambio fue la manera en que percibes al mundo… Sí, perdiste un sentido¡Pero tienes los otros cuatro a tu disposición¿No te das cuenta…?

Se quedó inmóvil, sin expresión.

Tras unos instantes tomé su mano izquierda y la paseé sobre mi rostro.

-Este soy yo. Ahora no verás más mi fea cara… Pero sabes como se siente. ¿Sientes esta cicatriz? Me la hice cuando me tiraste por unas escaleras, hace ya muchos años… Debes acordarte, morías de risa mientras yo me retorcía en el suelo… ¿Y ésta? Fue en un intento de detener ese robot lunático que alguna vez fue la cafetera y que tú rearmaste… Así sabrás que soy yo, sin necesidad de ver nada…

A pesar del frío, su mano era tibia. Podía sentirla deslizarse por mi cara, recorriendo cada centímetro, cada línea y grieta de mi piel, como si tratase de reconstruir la imagen aún fresca de la última vez que vio mi cara, para hacerla encajar con el cuadro que percibía ahora con los dedos.

-Este eres tú…- musitó con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto.

.-

-Llévame a casa.- reclamó de pronto.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Me levanté y me sacudí un poco el agua.

-Vamos. Sabes el camino de vuelta¿No?

-En realidad… en realidad ni siquiera me fijé en la ruta que tomé… Pero…

Sujeté su mano izquierda.

-Yo te guiaré. Si te tomo de la mano podré indicarte el camino.

-P-pero…

- No voy a soltarte. Confía en mí.

No le di más tiempo para protestar. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí. Estaba casi por amanecer. Descendimos a toda velocidad las escaleras porque el riesgo de ser vistos por algún inquilino del edificio era grande. Nos deslizamos hasta las cloacas y sólo ahí nos sentimos de nuevo seguros.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente. Podía sentir su respiración agitada a un lado mío.

.-

Mike nos miró con cara de susto cuando entramos de nuevo a la guarida. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos.

-¡Don¿Dónde rayos estabas? Están todos empapados…

-No hagas preguntas, Mike, sólo…

-¿Don, estás bien?

-Mickey… Ven, por favor…

-¿A dónde fuiste? Será mejor que llame a Raphael antes de que se vaya más lejos en medio de la lluvia y…

-Ven, por favor…Acércate, Mike…

Mickey me miró sin comprender y yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Aquí estoy, Don… ¿Qué sucede…?

En vez de responder, Donatello estiró la mano y a tientas encontró el rostro de Miguel Ángel. Para desconcierto de mi hermano más chico, repitió el mismo detallado examen que había hecho de mi cara.

-¡Hey¿Qué haces?

-Quédate quieto.- pedí yo rogando a todos los dioses que Mike captara la onda.

Él estaba tan sorprendido que no atinó más que a obedecer.

-Miguel Ángel… tienes… Tienes la cara más suave que Leonardo…- dijo él por fin. –Y una cicatriz muy notoria en la mejilla… No recuerdo haberla visto, pero aquí está…

Era cierto. Una cicatriz que el salvaje de Raph había hecho con su sai en un intento de destripar a nuestro revoltoso hermano. Apenas si se veía a simple vista.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Ahora… ahora para mí este eres tú.- respondió Don con simpleza.

Miguel me miró como si Don estuviera loco y yo tuviera la culpa de ello. Pero cuando iba a decir algo…

-¿Don¡Maldita sea¿Dónde te habías metido hijo de…?

Mike y yo nos giramos hacia Raphael, quien escurría agua en la entrada.

-Raph, por favor acércate. Y cállate.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Le sucede algo a Donnie?

No respondí. Tomé la mano derecha de Don y la pasé sobre el rostro de Raphael. Él instintivamente se hizo a un lado, pero -más ágil de mente que Miguel Ángel- en seguida pareció captar la idea y volvió a ponerse al alcance de nuestro hermano.

-Este es Raph…- indiqué innecesariamente mientras la mano ágil y verde recorría cada rincón de su rostro.

-¿De qué se trata esto…?- murmuró él entre dientes mirándome de una forma muy expresiva.

-Coopera, por favor.- Respondí a mi vez.

-Raphael, estás empapado…

-Porque llevo horas buscándote en medio de la lluvia, idiota. ¡Hey¡No me piques el ojo!

-Jamás… Jamás había notado que tu piel es tan dura como tú mismo, Raph…

-¿…qué?

Una carraspera a nuestra espalda nos hizo voltear de pronto.

-Me alegra ver que has vuelto sano y salvo a casa, hijo.

-Maestro Splinter…

-¿Fue Leonardo quien te trajo de vuelta a casa?

-Si, sensei.

-¿Dónde estabas, hijo¿Qué sucedió?

Suspiré. Hasta ese momento había rogado porque no preguntara. La respuesta era horrible. Pero más horrible aún me parecía ocultárselo. Pudo pasar algo muy pero muy grave.

-Maestro Splinter… lo que sucedió fue que… que…

No hallaba las palabras para decirlo de una manera sutil.

Pero para mi fortuna no hizo falta.

-Leo me hizo pensar en algunas cosas…- murmuró tan quedo que hubo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para oírlo. –Pero no sé cómo decirlo…

-No hace falta. Me basta con saber que estás bien…

En el rostro de Splinter había una gigantesca mueca de alivio. Me miró, y pude leer en sus ojos la calma que había vuelto a su sitio.

-Maestro… ¿Podría…?

Para Splinter rara vez hacía falta una explicación. Antes de que Don pudiera decir nada nuestro sensei tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia su propia cara.

-Aquí estoy, Donatello… Aquí estoy.

.-

-Don… Estás helado, deberías darte un baño caliente o vas a pescar una neumonía.

Había pasado un buen rato y el único que no recuperaba su temperatura corporal normal era él.

Supuse que tenía que ver más las emociones que el propio clima prematuramente invernal, pero no dije nada.

-Tal vez…

-Ven, te ayudo a…

Soltó un gruñido.

-Tranquilo, tampoco hablo de bañarte yo. Sólo de mostrarte donde están las cosas… ¿Sí¿Está bien?

No respondió nada; pero como un autómata se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de ducha.

.-

-El agua está perfecta…- murmuré satisfecho mientras tanteaba el agua de la bañera. -¿Quieres que te de una mano para entrar…?

Él apretó los dientes y golpeó el muro con gran frustración.

-Eh… ¡Argh, esto es muy humillante!

-¿Qué…? Oh, vamos… Todo el tiempo andamos sin ropa; esto no tiene nada de malo…

-No es eso…. Me siento completamente… ¡Inútil!

-Don, no es vergüenza recibir ayuda. Menos de gente que te quiere…

-…

-Ven… Vamos, te dejo dentro de la tina y te enseño donde está el jabón… Después te dejo solo¿Te parece…?

-…

Lentamente se fue hundiendo en el agua…

-Aún me arde la piel… Con el agua caliente…

-Se irá pasando, no te preocupes…

-Sí, igual que con mis ojos…- murmuró con amarga ironía.

-Es diferente… tu piel está sanando a gran velocidad. Al igual que esa tos que no te dejaba en paz¿Recuerdas?

-Como olvidar algo como eso…

Desató la venda que cubría sus ojos y la puso a un lado.

Cuando su rostro se giró hacia mi, sentí algo frío en la nuca.

Rodeados por un borde rojizo e irritado, sus ojos… sus antes castaños y profundos ojos…

Ahora eran casi totalmente blancos.

Luché para no decir ni hacer nada que delatara mi impresión.

Después de todo, jamás lo había visto así.

Pero no era momento de recordárselo.

.-

-¡Esto arde…!

-Hmmm…. Creo que estás tallándote muy brusco. Debe ser con movimientos en un solo sentido, y muy suavemente…

Si lo sabría yo. Abril me había enseñado como tratar las lesiones para no añadir más sufrimiento a la de por sí permanente quemazón que habíamos pasado todos los primeros días, y que por lo visto para Don aún eran una tortura.

-¡No lo hagas tan fuerte¿Es que quieres acabar desollado?

-Es que… tenía días sin bañarme y…

-Pero así vas a lastimarte y en serio. Mira, te muestro…

Le robé la esponja que restregaba frenéticamente sobre su piel y la froté sobre sus hombros con algo más de sutileza.

-¿No es mejor así?

-Supongo… Sólo esto me faltaba: que mi hermano me bañe como si tuviera un año de edad…

-Ya te dije que está bien recibir ayuda… Y a mi no me molesta. ¿Sabes?

-Es que… Es que…

-Nada, nada… Ya te dije que está bien.

.-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo después de que casi te mueres por mi culpa?- me soltó de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No has hecho más que ver por mí como si… como sí…- aguardó un segundo y luego soltó en un hilo de voz. –Como si lo mereciera…

-No te entiendo…

-No importa… supongo que tú eres así. En todo caso…

Sacó los brazos del agua y, así empapado como estaba, me abrazó.

-Gracias, Leonardo…

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

.-

------------

_Suena -otra vez- el aleluya de Hendel_

Seeeeh, ya ni me digan... Tardo más dar la cara que el Yeti... n.ñU

¿Pero qué le hacemos? Este fic es de lenta cocción... iwal que todos los míos, que le hago al cuento XD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! -Y a los que no por lo menos por perder el tiempo leyendo XD-

Sep,_ Sama_, sí que me gusta desgraciarle la vida al pobre de Donnie... Ya sabes, malas costumbres del foro que no te puedes quitar a la hora de escribir n.ñ… Espera¡Tienes Laptop! Oficialmente te envidio! ;) -la mía está muerta u.u-

_Rebeca_… ¡Bienvenida al foro! Tu tranki, sigue leyendo... si ves algo lo bastante horrible como para que dejes de leerlo... entonces me demandas :P (No soy partidaria de las juergas tipo orgía... bueh, al menos escribiendo no XD, así que no te espantes... más bien prepara tu fibra sensible porque esto viene medio lacrimógeno :P)

_KsK,_ has tocado puntos clave... El reto es para todos. Pero al ser Leo el mayor es el que se siente más obligado a tratar de ayudar a su desventurado hermano... y la convivencia permanente y cercana puede llevar a otro tipo de cercanía... ejejeje XD

_Karla,_ bueno verte por aquí!! Espero ya no poner tanto a prueba tu paciencia n.ñU... Sep, como ya he dicho, pobre Don... pero bueno... quizá en medio de esta serie de catástrofes acabe hallando algo muy bueno ;)

Hola _Medeah!!!_ (La madre de todas en fanfiction ToT...). ¿Cómo es que Don no usó los elementos de seguridad? Bueno... a veces uno se abstrae tanto con el trabajo que olvida todo... -si lo sabré yo XD-. El problema es que las consecuencias pueden ser bastante graves... Y sep, es yaoi... A ver en que acaba todo esto porque ni yo misma lo sé XD

Hoa!!! Nuevos lectores!!

_Hermanas LoCuack_, un gusto verlas, y más gusto que les haya gustado mi fic!n,n. Ojala no sólo las veamos como lectoras sino como escritoras¡Cooperación para llegar a la hoja 3 de TMNT en español:D

_LudraJenova_, ya llegó la tan esperada actualización... ¡Espero que te guste aunque haya tardado un par de semanas después de tu visita! o.oU

**A todos los que no mencioné... Beshos! Nos leemos en el foro!**

_Figurasdeacción (punto) proboards57 (punto) com_


	5. Recuperando Fuerzas

Cap. 5.- Recuperando fuerzas.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto. Había tenido un sueño horrible. Una de esas pesadillas que no tienen pies ni cabeza. Ni siquiera lo recordaba bien cuando desperté. Sólo tenía un par de escenas clavadas en la memoria. Una pistola… sangre… Don… Que horror…

Amaneció diluviando.

Podía escuchar el agua correr furiosamente en la tubería que pasaba a muy poca distancia de mi habitación.

Estiré los músculos mientras trataba de calmarme. Había sido sólo un sueño; uno muy real, pero a veces así juega la mente con nosotros… Así que no había razón para angustiarse.

Para variar, era el primero en estar de pie. Aún sentía algo de sueño, pero sentí que no tenía caso volverme a acostar para levantarme diez minutos más tarde a entrenar. Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua. Tan helada que me dio un escalofrío.

Hice unos pocos ejercicios de calentamiento, aunque no me decidí a iniciar mi entrenamiento en serio. Preferí esperar al maestro Splinter y practicar con todos…

O con casi todos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer Donatello.

O de lo que haríamos nosotros con él.

Apenas me estaba recuperando de la impresión de haberlo visto el día anterior decidido a poner punto final a su existencia. Lo recordaba, recordaba mi pesadilla y eso bastaba para erizarme las escamas.

Decidí echarle un vistazo… Verificar que seguía ahí, bien.

.-

Entré a su habitación sin tocar.

Estaba despierto. Sentado en su cama, con las manos crispadas aferradas al colchón, como si temiera caerse…

Su respiración era agitada, nerviosa… Parecía muy asustado.

En cuanto me oyó entrar, pegó un brinco.

.-¿Quién…?

.-¡Don, no te asustes…!

.-¿Leo…?

.-Soy yo…

Suspiró.

.-Tuve… Tuve una pesadilla…

Arqueé la ceja.

.-¿De verdad? Yo también… Soñé que…- me detuve justo a tiempo.

.-Pues…- murmuró sin esperar a que yo le contara nada. -Yo soñé que estaba muerto.

No esperaba oírlo decir eso.

.-¿Es… en serio?

.-Aja… Soñé que ayer habías llegado demasiado tarde para salvarme… Y yo lo veía todo como entre niebla, sin poder hacer nada… fue muy real… _demasiado_ real… fue horrible. Yo estaba ahí, mirando mi propio cadáver… mirándote sufrir… sin poder darte siquiera una palabra de consuelo… Y de repente cobraba conciencia de lo que nunca podría hacer… Y no sólo lo que de todas formas no puedo hacer ahora… Eso era lo de menos. Tenía la conciencia de que nunca volvería a reír. De que nunca volvería a llorar. De que nunca podría volver a escuchar a Mike decir tonterías, ni a Raph retarlo por cualquier cosa… De que nunca volvería a escuchar tus pasos dar vueltas por el corredor en las mañanas… De que nunca podría decirles a todos lo mucho que los quiero…

Le temblaba ligeramente la voz. Yo sólo podía imaginar la escena y sentir frío en la nuca…

Nos quedamos callados, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Por su expresión me di cuenta de que la onírica visión de su propio deceso aún lo tenía impresionado. Incluso con la falta de luz se alcanzaba a percibir lo pálido que estaba…

En un momento dado buscó mi mano con la suya y la estrujó hasta que me dolió. Aún se escuchaba el rumor de la corriente subterránea, entremezclado con el sonido profundo de su respiración que se agitaba por momentos.

.-Tranquilo... Nada de eso pasó. Fue sólo un mal sueño… Aún estás aquí…

Pareció salir del tormentoso recuerdo de la pesadilla.

.-Sí… Aún estoy aquí.- musitó lentamente, como si saboreara cada palabra. -¿Puedes creerlo, Leo…? Gracias a un enorme golpe de suerte sigo vivo… Y ahora me doy cuenta… de que a pesar de todo… quiero vivir…

No me contuve un segundo más. Lo abracé. ¡Habría dado la mitad de mi vida por oírlo decir eso!

Él me apretó con fuerza.

.-Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero eso ya no importa. Toda la vida es un reto¿No?, bien, lo es, pero vale la pena.

Me sorprendió la fuerza que transmitían sus palabras. Su perspectiva del mundo había cambiado, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana.

.-

El maestro Splinter pasó frente a la habitación. Don y yo aún seguíamos abrazados. Le lancé una mirada al sensei, tratando de decirle sin palabras que me disculpase el entrenamiento matutino. No quería irme de ahí. Él pareció entenderlo enseguida; asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se marchó hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento sin decir palabra.

.-

.-Leo…

.-Dime…

.-Gracias de nuevo… Siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado. Me salvaste la vida… dos veces… Y mucho más que eso… Es como si tú me hubieses devuelto el deseo de vivirla… Tengo contigo una deuda que no podré pagar jamás… y sin embargo quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco…

.-Eres mi hermano¿Crees que podría haber sido de otra manera? Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí…

.-Lo sé… Aún así, gracias…

.-

Creo que a todos les sorprendió vernos salir a desayunar a ambos. Incluso Miguel Ángel, que servía la sopa de avena en los cuencos, se quedó con la cuchara suspendida en el aire, mirándonos alternadamente a uno y a otro. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me lazó una expresión entre interrogante y agradecida. En respuesta yo sólo me encogí de hombros. En realidad no había hecho nada.

Lo guié hasta su asiento y le puse un plato enfrente.

.-Avena¿Cierto?- me preguntó con la cara de un niño que adivina el contenido de su regalo de Navidad.

.-Sí, con manzanas…

.-¡Genial, muero de hambre...!

Le puse la cuchara en una mano, y el plato en otro.

Era extraño tener que hacer eso, pero estaba tan contento que no puse mayor atención.

Creo que no lo había visto disfrutar tanto la comida hasta entonces.

Como si con cada bocado saboreara algo más.

A saber, tal vez la esperanza recobrada o la desesperación aletargada, que se yo…

.-

A la tarde, oímos ruido en la puerta.

Eran Abril, y Casey. Cargados de paquetes y de cosas. Traían una nueva grabadora para Mike, un par de vendas que Raph le había encargado, y algo más.

.-Mira, Leonardo- comenzó ella mientras extraía una caja del montón de cosas que cargaba Case.-esto es para ti… de hecho es para todos, pero te encargo sobre todo a ti que aprendas a usarlo… puede serles muy útil.

Miré el paquete con curiosidad. Cuando lo abrí, me quedé un tanto extrañado.

Era una máquina de escribir, con pinta de vieja.

Sobre las teclas había unas raras marcas abultadas.

La miré sin saber que decir, y entonces ella echó a reír.

.-No es una máquina corriente. Este tipo de máquinas de escribir no imprimen letras con tinta, sino que hacen marcas en el papel para que puedan reconocerse los patrones de puntos con los dedos; en otras palabras, es una máquina Braille, o…

Hasta entonces caí en cuenta.

.-¿No es en Braille como leen los que no pueden ver?

.-Aja. Ya te imaginas para qué es…

Le sonreí.

.-Don aún no sabe leer en esto, pero confío en que aprenderá rápido.

.-¿Cómo sigue¿Igual de deprimido…?

.-Pues, de hecho…

Justo en ese momento oímos la voz de mi mencionado hermano atrás de nosotros.

.-¿Abril¡Hola¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ella nos miró, como si dudara de que éste Donatello y el que ella había visto la última vez, con ganas de tirarse de un décimo piso, fueran el mismo.

Éste estaba sonriendo.

.-Le hizo bien volver a casa.- murmuró a mi oído. -¡Hey, Don¡También tengo algo para ti!

.-

Todos nos quedamos un tanto sorprendidos cuando vimos la caja larga que Abril cargaba bajo el brazo.

Más cuando lo sacó y lo instaló sobre la mesa del comedor.

Un teclado profesional.

¿Pero para qué sería? Cierto que Don nunca ha sido particularmente devoto de la música…

Ella lo encendió y le tomó la mano, sin decirle aún lo que era. Puso su mano sobre las teclas y la soltó.

Don hizo una mueca extraña. Luego tanteó el aparato con los dedos,

.-¿Y esto, Abril…?

.-Es tuyo. Para que tengas en qué distraerte. Ojala te guste. Confío en que le tomarás gusto después de usarlo un par de veces…

.-

.-No puedo con esto. Tengo los dedos muy gruesos…

Abril y Case se había marchado ya, y los demás se habían dispersado a sus propios asuntos.

Sólo estábamos él y yo en la sala. Cada uno peleándose con teclas. Yo con las de la máquina de escribir, copiando el alfabeto en braille para que él pudiera estudiarlo y memorizarlo. Y él con las de su nuevo teclado, aunque al parecer le estaba resultando difícil sacarle algo a ese aparato que no fuera un ruido sin sentido.

.-No son tus dedos, es la forma en que te apoyas. Si haces el toque más delicado, no presionarás tantas teclas al mismo tiempo.

.-Pero además, sólo tengo tres dedos en cada mano…

.-Siempre los has tenido y sin embargo te han servido para teclear en la computadora toda la vida a doscientas palabras por minuto.

.-Supongo… Aún así no le hallo el modo…

Tomé su mano con la mía. Se sentía tenso, quizá irritado por tantos esfuerzos infructuosos.

.-Mira, empieza con algo simple, recuerda que sólo lo haces para divertirte…- lo guié para tocar la tonadita inicial de "Unchained Melody"… Aprendida a fuerza de ver a Abril practicando en el piano que tiene en casa.

.-Hey, eso sonó bien¿Desde cuando tocas el piano, Leo?

.-Desde… ¡nunca! Salvo con la imaginación…

.-Te admiro. A ti todo te sale y a la primera. No como a mí…

Le di una palmada en el hombro para devolverle el ánimo. Él suspiró y trató de imitar sin éxito lo que acababa yo de reproducir. Suspiré yo también mientras lo observaba. Aún mi mente era incapaz de entender porqué la vida le había puesto esa zancadilla.

.-

.-Toca eso de nuevo.

.-¿Perdón?

.-La canción que me enseñaste hace rato… Por más que intento no me sale. Quizá si lo escucho de nuevo…

Me desprendí del sofá que había colonizado desde hacía rato y avancé con pereza hacia donde él estaba. Escuchó con ansiedad mientras yo me esforzaba por recordar las notas. Así que ahora también daba clases de piano. Genial…

Intentó de nuevo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Me dio curiosidad la forma en que sin querer hacía toda clase de caras mientras intentaba lograr una mejoría. El ligero movimiento de su cabeza con el que intentaba seguir alguna especie de secreto compás… El movimiento de sus labios para recurrir a la letra como un intento desesperado de dar con la melodía…

.-Es inútil…- murmuró luego de un rato. –No puedo con esto.

.-Tranquilo… Ibas bien, quizá sólo demasiado rápido…

Tomé de nuevo el instrumento musical para mostrarle el ritmo correcto. Sólo lo quería por unos segundos, pero me dejé llevar. Nunca antes le había tomado particular gusto a la música, pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando…

Antes de darme cuenta, los dos estábamos cantando en voz alta. Estúpidamente inspirados.

Cuando frenamos la melodía, pensé que haría un nuevo intento, pero en vez de eso, él simplemente se sonrió y me dijo.

.-Eres único, Leo.

Decidí tomarlo como un halago.

.-

.--------------------------------.

_Holaaaaa!_

_Seeeh, deben querer lincharme, pero bueno... Desde que entré a esta carrera he formateado tantas veces la PC que ya perdí la cuenta XD_

_Comentarios, quejas, tomatazos, amenazas, propuestas indecorosas (jeje) a mi correo o bien en el foro:_

_figurasdeaccion (punto) proboards57 (punto) com_

_En el subforo de TMNT_

_Beshos! Gracias x los reviews y por la santa paciencia XD_


	6. Un Simple Paseo Por El Parque

_Ya está, el siguiente capítulo. Agradecimiento especial a quien quiera que inventó el vino blanco con durazno, por ser indirecta inspiración para escribir esto XD. Nos leemos abajo!_

.-

Cap. 6.- Un simple paseo por el parque.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin que yo me diera cuenta. Andaba todo el tiempo de arriba para abajo, pues de repente y sin querer me había vuelto el terapeuta oficial y único de Don. Claro que Splinter le dedicaba mucho tiempo al darle las lecciones de ninjitsu a él, pero era yo quien movía sus brazos y piernas para que sintiera el movimiento y lo pudiera reproducir. Mike le había dado centenares de discos en cuanto notó su recién descubierto gusto por la música, pero era yo quien estaba todo el tiempo leyéndole las notas en voz alta para que pudiera tocar sin ver partitura alguna. Y aunque Raphael había sido quien salía en medio de la lluvia a traer los medicamentos y tratamientos que su aún maltratado cuerpo requería, era yo quien se los aplicaba o quien lo correteaba por la casa para que se tomara las pastillas. Además de que como él ya no podía lavar los trastos o aspirar los muebles, porque era peligroso para él, alguien más tenía que hacerlo y por lo regular ese alguien era yo. Y todavía debía transcribir sus lecciones a Braille, y ayudarlo a estudiar el peculiar lenguaje de los puntos.

Así pues, al final del día acababa reventado. A veces no podía evitar sentir cierta irritación, cuando estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y lo notaba decaído, en un rincón de su habitación y con la expresión vacía. Tenía que recordarme entonces que todas las cosas, aún las que parecen adelantadas, toman su tiempo y que superar su pérdida no era tan fácil como vaciar la papelera de reciclaje del ordenador…

También había otra cosa que me mantenía firme en mi posición.

La sonrisa que me dedicaba cada noche tras acabar la jornada, murmurando "gracias"…

.-

Aquel sábado en particular había transcurrido más pesado que los demás días.

No había dormido toda la noche anterior, transcribiendo sin que él lo supiera el primer capítulo de "Historia del Tiempo", su libro favorito. Después de una sesión bastante agotadora de entrenamiento, me dirigí a su habitación, con una botella amarilla en mano y una tanda de toallas en la otra.

Entré a la recámara. Él ya sabía lo que se esperaba, así que ni siquiera me dijo nada, simplemente se puso bocabajo sobre la cama y esperó.

Empapé los trapos en aquel medicamento amarillo y luego fui poniendo un por uno sobre su caparazón, sus brazos, sus piernas… él sólo hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de dolor.

Aquella cosa estaba fría y además provocaba bastante ardor –incluso a mi me quedaban las manos irritadas después de ponérselo-, pero era la manera más eficaz de controlar esas bacterias oportunistas que pudieran colarse por medio de las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

.-Leo…

.-¿Qué?

.-Esa cosa arde…

.-Lo sé… Pero es necesaria, así que no te retuerzas o te dolerá más.

Obedeció con la misma resignación con la que un niño se come un plato de vegetales.

.-¿Porqué no repasas tus lecciones de Braille en voz alta mientras?

.-Me siento en un kinder…

Le lancé una mirada muy expresiva… Claro que él no pudo verla, pero supongo que pudo sentirla porque de inmediato comenzó la retahíla.

.-A: esquina superior izquierda; B: esquina superior izquierda, media izquierda; C…

Lo escuchaba a medias. Me sabía el alfabeto en ese curioso código de memoria a fuerza de ponerlo a estudiar, así que podía dejar a mi cerebro funcionando en automático y haciéndole las correcciones mientras mi mente se ocupaba de distraerse por cinco minutos…

Me enjuague las manos del químico amarillento en una tinaja de agua que estaba a un lado mío, tratando de evitar el escozor posterior, y luego retiré los trapos húmedos de su cuerpo adolorido, para reemplazarlos con otros empapados en agua. Su cuerpo se puso tenso un instante, supongo que por la frialdad del agua, para luego relajarse aliviado. En todo ese trámite no interrumpió su cantaleta. Y no había cometido más que un ligero error entre la f y la g. Podía sentirme orgulloso de él.

Repasé la piel de su cuello que se dejaba ver entre las toallas… estaba sanando a gran velocidad, casi podía asegurar que era cuestión de días antes de que cicatrizara por completo… Luego recorrí con la vista sus brazos, sus manos, la parte visible de su caparazón… Nunca me había fijado que tiene un lunar en el hombro.

Increíble, década y media de vivir juntos y hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta…

Le quité los paños pasados por agua y le puse unos nuevos, esta vez frotando muy suavemente para quitar todo rastro de aquel químico, pero sin lastimarlo. Era muy difícil lograr el punto medio. Pero que remedio… Alguien tenía que hacerlo y ese alguien siempre soy yo.

Finalmente lo sequé con nuevas toallas limpias y secas. Se veía tan cómodo ahí, tendido cuan largo era, repasando en voz baja la manera de leer números con los dedos…No pude evitar resentir el agotamiento…

.-Don¿Me haces un hueco?

Se echó a un lado inmediatamente.

Me recosté a su lado, muerto de cansancio. Con la cabeza recargada en su espalda. Sentía su respiración, más agitada de lo que yo habría esperado. Casi de forma involuntaria repasé un ocho imaginario muchas veces con el dedo sobre su caparazón, mientras intentaba conciliar el tan necesario sueño…

De repente se incorporó con brusquedad, lo bastante como para lanzarme sobre la pared.

.-Disculpa, Leo, tengo que ir al baño…

Lo vi salir abruptamente de la habitación.

¿No pudo avisar antes de aventarme contra el muro?

Bah.

.-

De todos modos no tenía tiempo para dormir.

Debía lavar la veintena de trapos usados durante el tratamiento y además asear mi habitación.

Donatello acabó dándose un baño y luego encerrándose a intentar leer unos libros que Abril había traído para él.

Era como un niño de jardín de infancia. Lo oía leer en voz alta, deletreando o silabeando, y en ocasiones leyendo verdaderas incoherencias. Mike lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Cuando notó que lo miraba, simplemente me dijo.

.-¿No es tierno?

Sonreí.

.-Como sea, se esfuerza bastante.

.-No tanto como tú, Leo, deberías ver tu cara…

.-Si tú y Raph me ayudaran de vez en cuando…

Desvió un poco la mirada.

.-Ehm, como sea… ¿Qué quieres para comer?

.-No lo sé, no tengo hambre…

.-Debes tener, no desayunaste nada por quedarte con él tiempo extra a entrenar¡Que aguante!

.-Creo que preferiría dormir una siesta… Me hace falta…

.-Como quieras… Te lo advierto: para cuando despiertes ya no habrá pizza, jeje.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación, dispuesto a disfrutar mis cinco minutos de descanso antes de iniciar de nueva cuenta las lecciones con el teclado. Dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada y en un segundo ya estaba dormido.

.-

Después de aquel breve sueño me sentí mejor. Fui con las baterías recargadas dispuesto a ayudarle con el asunto de la música. Pero él estaba demasiado distraído aquella tarde. No daba una con las notas y más de una vez se quedó con expresión aturdida y sin hacerme el menor caso.

.-¿Te sientes bien, Don?

.-No, eh… bueno, es que…

.-Estás muy cansado¿No?

.-Algo… ¿Podemos… no practicar hoy, Leo?

Por mi encantado. Me moría por volver a mi cama.

.-Claro, no hay problema.

Él puso la funda de nuevo sobre el aparato y luego se puso en pie.

.-Leo… ¿Crees que pudiera salir a dar una vuelta…?

.-Hmm¿Tú solo?

.-Sé las rutas de memoria, y no iré muy lejos… Por favor…

Estaba loco si de verdad creía que lo iba a dejar deambular sólo, invidente y distraído.

.-Vamos los dos¿Quieres?

Torció ligeramente la boca. Sin embargo, asintió.

.-Tú ganas, Leo… Necesito el aire…

Y salimos los dos sin decir nada más.

.-

De hecho, no hablamos hasta llegar a la azotea.

.-Toma mi mano.- le pedí

Puso una cara tan rara que tuve que explicarme.

.-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que vayamos a algún lado.

.-Ehm… entonces creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí.

Me sentí dolido por aquella fría respuesta. ¿Y ahora qué hice?

.-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

.-No… no es eso es que…

.-Vamos… Es la única manera que tienes de…

.-De acuerdo, ya no me lo restriegues en la cara. Vamos.

Parecía muy molesto. Pero algo me decía que no era contra mí específicamente. Más bien parecía que algo lo tenía incómodo. Quizá su recién estrenada dependencia hacia los demás.

Lo sujeté por la muñeca y comenzamos a correr…

Fue algo difícil. Particularmente a la hora de saltar. Con todo y que la ruta era por demás conocida.

Íbamos a Central Park.

Después de la carrera llegamos ahí con ganas de tirarnos al suelo. Qué momento tan oportuno. Debido a que no había llovido ese día, el pasto estaba agradablemente húmedo, pero no empapado, así que nos sentimos como el paraíso cuando nos aventamos en él.

.-Adoro este lugar…- murmuró mientras respiraba el aire fresco de la noche.

.-Igual yo… el aire se siente limpio… Eso es un milagro en New York…

.-La lluvia suele arrastrar con una buena parte de las partículas suspendidas en el aire, es por eso que lo sientes así…

Nos quedamos quietos, sentados en medio de la oscuridad, escuchando a los grillos en su concierto nocturno. Observé el cielo providencialmente despejado… Era una linda noche.

Creo que lo dije en voz alta, porque él instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado.

.-Cuéntame…- pidió con voz apenas audible.

.-¿Qué…?

.-Cuéntame como está la noche…

.-Clara… se alcanzan a ver muchas estrellas… algo muy raro y más en esta época del año… y la luna está extrañamente azul… y enorme… hermosa.

Se recostó en el pasto, con la expresión de un niño que escucha un cuento de hadas antes de dormir.

.-Ahora te diré como "veo" yo la noche… Es fresca, con un aroma a tierra mojada por todos lados… Se escucha el ruido de los autos, algo lejano… También se escuchan algunos animales nocturnos… quizá salieron a pasear como nosotros dos… Y se siente el cielo, aún cuando no lo veo… ¿Cómo explicarte? Es como una sensación de inmensidad…

Para ese momento yo también había intentado recostarme, pero el pasto estaba recién cortado y me hacía cosquillas en la cara. Así que busqué su estómago y recargué la cabeza en él…

.-Me gusta oírte así…

.-¿Así como?- inquirió él con curiosidad.

.-No lo sé…

Decidió ignorar la estupidez del comentario. Y yo también. Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije. Sólo sé que había disfrutado bastante oyéndolo enlistar todos aquellos detalles en los que prácticamente no había reparado. Ahora eran tan deliciosamente obvios…

Sentía su acompasado respirar bajo mi cabeza. El latido de su corazón…

Cielos. Estaba vivo. A un lado mío. No era la noche sin nubes, ni la hierba húmeda, ni la sensación de infinidad… Era la certeza de tenerlo cerca, seguro. Después de todo lo que pasó. A salvo. Con nosotros.

Sentía una agradable sensación de hormigueo en la boca del estómago mientras todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza. Miré de reojo su rostro aniñado, su bandana (ahora sin agujeros: sólo una cinta morada que hacía las veces de venda), sus manos que nunca podían estar quietas (en ese instante estaban moliendo un poco de pasto con la punta de los dedos…). No lo había perdido. Estaba ahí. Conmigo.

De repente se puso inquieto. No lo había notado pero su respiración se había vuelto bastante agitada. Se incorporó con cierta prisa, como un niño que ha sido atrapado en medio de una travesura.

.-Vámonos a casa.

.-Eh… De acuerdo, vamos.

Volvimos a la guarida sin decir palabras. No eran necesarias. Me bastaba su mano enlazada con la mía para sentirme tranquilo. Pero me seguía pareciendo que algo lo estaba molestando.

¿Qué exactamente?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola otra vez!_

_Para que **Sunday** no diga que hay que esperar quinientos años, ya está. Cielos! Si que es útil el vino para buscar inspiración XD. Sé que el anterior fue muy corto, pero bueno, algunos otros lectores se quejan de que mis capítulos son muy largos así que he decidido hacerlos más "digeribles" XD_

_Gracias por el interés, **Rebecuya**, pero mucho me temo que es un poco tarde para cambiar el curso de la historia. Espero que los trabajos que tengo planeados para el futuro te confirmen que en realidad NO creo que Leo sea gay, sólo lo usé como temática para este fic nñ_

_**Sama**, ojalá y ya hayas perdonado a tus amigas x lo de la tarea, y no te preocupes, ya ves que se han relajado las cosas en la uni y he actualizado más rápido esta vez, jeje_

_A los demás (que no puedo comentar ahora porque me está presionando el tiempo T.T) muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora serán más ágiles las actualizaciones, lo prometo T.T_

_Besos!! Nos leemos en el foro!!_

_figurasdeaccion (punto) proboards57 (punto) com (subforo de TMNT)_

(Naoko desaparece tras una cortina de humo).


	7. Y Mi Mundo Se Puso De Cabeza

_Hola de nuevo! Haaa, no esperaba que me durara tanto la inspiración pero ya que estamos en esto… XD_

.-

Cap. 7.- Y mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

.-

Era un domingo sin mayor sobresalto. Abril había tenido la espectacular idea de llevar a casa una película de misterio, con golosinas para acompañar. Era una de esas películas donde una voz hace la función de narrador, detallando cada escena con la voz de modo que sea comprensible para cualquiera, aún para quien no está viendo la escena. "Me costó encontrarla, pero creo que será genial que todos disfrutemos de una película juntos otra vez." Exclamó entusiasta mientras se quitaba el impermeable rojo y empapado. "¿Por qué no cocinan las palomitas mientras esperamos a que llegue Casey?"

Después de unos minutos ya estábamos todos alrededor de la pantalla gigante. Mike puso dos enormes tazones de rosetas de maíz en el centro y se aventó en el centro del sofá, haciendo que los demás tuviésemos que echarnos a un lado para no ser aplastados.

.-¡Hey¡Fíjate!

.-Shhhht, calla, Raph, que esto está a punto de empezar…

.-Empezará cuando yo diga¡Yo tengo el control!

.-¡Hey¡Dame eso!

.-¡Tómalo, a ver sin tan gallito, Mike!

.-¡Basta los dos!- rugió Splinter, haciendo que todos volteásemos en automático a mirarle.

Momento que aproveché para hacerme del control e iniciar la función.

Era una historia bastante trillada. Sobre un hombre al que confunden con un asesino que es idéntico a él. Y mientras la policía lo persigue, él teme por su familia pues el asesino puede hacerse pasar por él y hacerles daño…

.-¿Alguien me pasa los chocolates?

Abril había llevado entre los dulces una enorme bolsa de _bits_, unas pequeñas bolitas de chocolate que por alguna razón a todos nos encantaban. Temí que no me hubiesen dejado ninguno; sólo hasta entonces noté que Don había acaparado la bolsita, y que aún quedaban como la mitad.

Me tendió la bolsa sin decir palabra.

Tomé unos cuantos, me los lancé a la boca y le devolví el empaque.

Cosa curiosa, él siempre comía más lento que los demás. Cuando le daban un dulce cuando pequeño, tenía una extraña costumbre: los mordía a modo de partirlos exactamente por la mitad, se comía una parte y la otra mitad ensalivada la guardaba bajo su almohada. Splinter una vez llegó a sacar más de cien mitades de caramelo pegadas a las sábanas.

Con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, pero no se le quitó la manía de comerlos como si tuviesen que durarle toda la noche.

Para ese momento, el asesino real ya había entrado a la casa del protagonista, pero yo ya había dejado de poner atención. Sin querer me distraje en los mentados chocolates. La forma en que los sacaba con parsimonia de la bolsa, para después deslizarlos lentamente entre sus labios, deshaciéndolos con el calor propio de su boca y de sus manos… Paseando su lengua lentamente por la comisura de sus labios, y dejando un espacio por alguna razón desesperantemente enorme de tiempo antes de tomar otro…

…no me di cuenta en que momento se fueron los demás. No me di cuenta en que momento apagaron el televisor, en que momento nos dejaron solos…

…no me di cuenta en que momento dejaron de ser los dulces el objeto de juego de su lengua, y pasó a ser la mía propia. En que momento aquel gustito aún con dejo a chocolate encandiló mis sentidos y apagó mi consciencia…

Podía sentir sus manos, sus labios recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, con la misma calidez de antes, y sin acelerar el paso… Lentamente, como si yo fuese un enorme caramelo y estuviese decidiendo por donde comenzar a comerme… Y yo que debía estar saltando hacia atrás y preguntándole si estaba loco, en cambio sólo atinaba a quedarme quieto, extrañamente excitado por aquella lenta exploración…

.-

.-Leo,.¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Mike me hizo saltar. De un golpe caí de nuevo en la sala, con toda la familia desviando la mirada del televisor para verme a mí. No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba sudando a mares. Balbuceé algo sobre que me dolía el estómago y salí corriendo al baño.

.-¡Leo va a vomitar!- canturreó Mike a mis espaldas, haciendo estallar las carcajadas de mis otros dos hermanos, y de Case, de paso.

Hubiese querido que sólo fuera eso.

En vez de ello estaba ahí encerrado agradeciéndole a la oscuridad de la sala el que no me hubiesen pillado.

'Algo' entre mi cintura y mis rodillas habría delatado sin lugar a dudas lo que circulaba por mi cabeza en los minutos en que estuve fuera de la realidad.

Dios mío… así que sólo fue una broma pesada de mi cabeza.

No sabía si agradecer o maldecir por eso.

Decidí que sólo había sido una alucinación producto de los días de tensión y desvelos. Sí, me estaba empezando a volver loco.

Abrí el grifo del baño a todo lo que daba y metí la cabeza en el agua helada.

"Relájate, Leo…" murmuraba para mí mismo mientras me empapaba con el agua fría. "Relájate y trata de parecer normal, o…" Me dio miedo pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si alguien hubiese notado aquel detalle tan vergonzoso…

Salí, quince minutos después, aún no recuperado de la impresión. Los demás seguían clavados en la TV. Sólo Splinter me esperaba afuera del sanitario con una infusión de hierbas.

Con ella en las manos y la instrucción de recostarme y descansar, Splinter me envió a mi habitación.

Agradecí que me sacara del campo de batalla.

.-

El té me cayó mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ya relajado, con la vista clavada en las manchas de moho del techo de mi habitación, no hacía más que buscarle una explicación racional al asunto. Demasiado cansancio. Demasiada televisión. Demasiada comida. Quizá demasiado descanso… que se yo.

Pero nada acababa de encajar…

.-

Al poco rato estaba aburrido. No quería salir, más que nada para evitarme el fastidioso y obligado cuestionario acerca de cómo estaba.

Decidí meditar un rato, para aliviar un poco mi saturada cabeza que volaba a una velocidad vertiginosa…

Dejé mi mente en blanco. O al menos lo intenté. Se supone que cuando tratas de meditar no debes juzgar tus pensamientos, sólo observarlos pasar. Pero yo no podía evitar tratar de ahuyentar cada imagen que me hubiese quedado del ensueño de esa tarde. Por mucho que insistiesen en rodar por mi cabeza como si fueran lo único en el mundo…

.-

Nunca supe cómo me quedé dormido.

Lo que no se me olvida fue lo que pasó en mi sueño.

El mismo escenario de antes. Sólo que esta vez comenzábamos donde nos habíamos quedado en mi anterior viaje el reino de la fantasía. Aún sabiendo que fue un sueño no he podido alejar la sensación de aquellas manos ardientes, de aquél cuerpo ágil que de deslizaba sobre el mío como si fuese un pez en vez de…

Recuerdo su voz susurrante en mi oído, murmurando suavemente "Leo… Leo…"

.-

.-¿Leo?

Era la misma frase, pero el tono completamente fuera de contexto me bajó de nuevo a la realidad como si me hubiesen tirado del _bungee_ y la liga se hubiese roto.

Abrí los ojos.

Era él.

Me cubrí instintivamente con las mantas, aún sabiendo que no podía verme.

.-¿Te sientes bien, León?

.-Ehm, pues…

.-Estabas respirando muy agitado, e incluso te quejabas en sueños… ¿No tendrás fiebre?

.-Quizás… Eh, quiero decir, no lo creo, es decir…

Con una habilidad asombrosa para deducir mi ubicación, se agachó sobre mí y me acarició la mejilla con la mano tibia.

.-Tu rostro se siente muy cálido… quizá sí tengas fiebre…

Yo di un brinco hacia atrás, nervioso por el repentino contacto. Él fingió no notarlo. Salió unos segundos y luego volvió armado con una bolsa de hielos y un medicamento.

.-Sólo es un analgésico mezclado con antipirético…- me dijo mientras me obligaba a tragar una pastilla color verde claro. –con esto te sentirás mejor… ¿Aún te duele el estómago?

Claro que me dolía, pero por los nervios de tenerlo enfrente, y no por algún extraño mal. Pero no le dije ese detalle.

.-Con eso se te pasará, espero… Descansa, luego Mike te traerá algo ligero que cenar.

Lo observé dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, se giró ligeramente.

.-¡Por cierto! Te guardé estos…- dicho esto, para mi horror sacó de la nada la bolsa con chocolates esféricos a medio comer, y los colocó sobre un estante. – Te los dejo aquí pero promete no comerlos hasta que no te sientas mejor¿OK?

Murmuré un "sí" vacilante, y él acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta.

.-

No debió hacerlo…

No debió hacerlo.

De inmediato me puse de pié y los tomé. Actuaba como si no fuera yo. Uno por uno, con creciente ansiedad, los deslicé hasta mi boca, deshaciéndolos entre mis labios con tanta agitación como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Y fue ahí, con el sabor a chocolate que hubiese preferido probar de sus labios, ésta vez sin reprimir las imágenes que se agolpaban en mi cabeza una tras otra, con mis manos haciendo el trabajo que deseaba de las suyas… que mi cuerpo al fin estalló…

Me mordí los labios con tanta fuerza para reprimir el inevitable escándalo, que me hice sangre…

Me quedé ahí, tirado en medio de mi cama, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos entornados.

Por cerca de quince minutos no pude pensar en nada.

Luego sentí una ligera punzada parecida a la culpa anidándose en mi caparazón.

"¿Ya está?" Me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta, como si la culpa de aquello la tuviese otro y no yo. "¿Ya podemos dejar esto por la paz?"

Me di la media vuelta, tratando de dormir.

Tratando de enterrar todo aquello como si no fuese en conjunto más que parte de un sueño descabellado e idiota.

.-

A la noche Mike me llevó la cena.

Pero apenas la hube probado cuando tuve que correr al baño.

Esta vez sí a vomitar.

No sé si fue el medio kilo de cacao ingerido, las muchas pizzas que nos atascamos, las emociones revueltas en mis entrañas, o todo en conjunto.

Pero hizo bastante creíble mi pretexto de estar enfermo y desvió toda sospecha de que pudiese ser otra cosa y no mi estómago lo que me tenía mal.

Por desgracia, aquello engaño a todos… Menos a mí.

Era como si mi mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza.

Acababa de hacer un descubrimiento macabro.

Don...

Don me gustaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola otra vez!_

_En efecto, **Sunday**, el alcohol debe ayudar en algo¿Si no porqué era tan productivo Edgar Allan Poe? XD_

_**Rebecuya**, soy Peppercat en el foro; (la psicópata fan de Donatello, pues XD). Lo siento, no hay modo de dar marcha atrás (como de seguro ya lo notaste si estás leyendo esto XD)._

_En efecto, **Draco**, las emociones comienzan a salir XD aunque como es un POV de Leo difícilmente sabremos lo que pasa por la cabeza de Don n.ñ_

_Ouch, me dolió ese trancazo, **Sama** ToT pero ¡hey! No te vengues, todavía no me voy… bien, ya se vio algo en este episodio¿No? pero sólo del lado de Leo XD, a ver que pasa con Donnie en el siguiente capítulo n.n_

_A los demás, que decir, gracias por la santa paciencia XD espero que la musa me dure un tiempecillo más… Besos!! Nos leemos en el foro!!_

_figurasdeacción (punto) proboards57 (punto) com_


	8. Una Batalla Entre Mente y Corazón I

Cap. 8.- Una batalla entre la mente y el corazón. (Primera parte).

.-

Aquella noche no pude dormir.

Di vueltas y más vueltas en mi cama, dando vueltas a la vez al asunto en mi cabeza. No. no podía ser. Simple y llanamente no podía ser.

Él era…

Y yo era…

No.

Me incorporé desesperado, y hurgué en la caja oculta bajo mi cama, en mi secreta colección de revistas, las cuales disimulo cuidadosamente debajo de una pila de revistas de artes marciales. Encendí la luz y las hojeé con ansiedad. Nada. Repasé con la mirada aquellas siluetas anoréxicas y falsas, que mentían hasta con la mirada de supuesta lujuria. Sentí náuseas. Nada. Hasta el día anterior me habría bastado treinta segundos mirando para estar a mil. Ahora sólo sentía una vaga sensación de angustia…

Las aventé, furioso, hasta el fondo de la caja, y luego devolví ésta a su lugar.

Traté aún con esperanzas de evocar en mi mente todas aquellas imágenes que hasta le momento me habrían resultado por demás provocativas. Artistas, conocidas, alguna de las chicas que en años más jóvenes acostumbrábamos espiar cuando se bañaban, incluso la misma Abril… No. Nada.

Comencé a entrar en pánico. En un arranque de desesperación intenté abofetearme mentalmente, repitiéndome una y mil veces que éramos hermanos; que si bien muy probablemente no biológicos, sí nos habíamos criado como tales; que él de ninguna manera pensaría lo mismo de mí; que estaba confundiendo una bromita de mi subconsciente con algo más serio, que tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y convencerme a mi mismo de que todo aquello que sentía no era más que un ligero lapsus de confusión... Que en dado caso todo aquello tenía que estar muy pero muy mal…

Cada argumento era válido. Y sin embargo, entre más lo pensaba, más difícilmente me importaba…

Finalmente, ya cerca del amanecer, logré conciliar el sueño.

.-

La luz de la mañana me despertó.

Maldije al sol mientras escondía la cara entre las mantas.

Sólo entonces recordé que en mi habitación jamás de los jamases entraba el sol, independientemente de la hora.

Alguien evidentemente había encendido la luz.

Entreabrí los ojos ligeramente, pero mis dilatadas pupilas me obligaron a cerrarlos enseguida.

Entonces oí a alguien mascullar algo sobre "siempre olvido que no necesito encender la luz…"

Me incorporé automáticamente.

Era Don.

.-¿Cómo te sientes, Leo?- me preguntó con el mismo entusiasmo de un doctor en medio de un chequeo de rutina mientras se instalaba a la orilla de mi cama.

Me atacó la ansiedad.

Bien, lo tenía ahí enfrente, sobre mi propia cama, aguardando una respuesta para la que me era imposible sincerarme. A menos que quisiera verlo huir de la habitación horrorizado.

.-Eh… Ah… yo… Estoy b-bien, eso creo…

.-No pudiste dormir bien anoche¿Verdad?

.-¿Por qué… por qué lo preguntas?

.-Hiciste ruido toda la noche, y luego son las diez de la mañana y no te has levantado…

.-¿Bromeas?

Negó con la cabeza. Yo sólo me quedé estático. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo había vencido a mi reloj biológico.

.-No debí darte esos chocolates anoche¿Verdad?

Fruncí el entrecejo casi sin querer.

.-Cierto, no debiste.

.-¡Debí suponer que hasta el disciplinado y perfecto Leonardo cedería ante las golosinas!- soltó en respuesta en medio de una risita burlona.

Le gruñí, porque la causa de mis excesos era enteramente él.

.-OK, Leonardo, entiendo tu falta de humor después de toda la noche sin dormir…

Volví a gruñir. Esta vez era para mí mismo. Me había descubierto sin querer observando sus brazos, más delgados que los míos, pero no por eso menos fuertes… Además de bien formados… ¿Yo pensé eso? Dios, esto no me estaba pasando a mí…

Lamentablemente él pensó que era para él.

.-¿Quieres que te deje descansar otro rato?

.-Pues…

.-Sí, lo sé, desconsiderado de mi parte levantarte si no pudiste dormir… Sólo quería saber si no necesitabas nada…

.-Pues no, no lo creo, pero…

.-Bueno, entonces te dejo que descanses, Leo.

Eso era bueno. Que saliera, que me dejara pensar con claridad, que me dejara tranquilizar mi corazón ahora que había dado otro vuelco porque me había sorprendido a mi mismo de nuevo observando la anatomía de mi propio hermano…

Y sin embargo me oí decir…

.-No, no te vayas… Espera…

Se giró en seguida.

.-¿Sí, Leo…?

.-Eh… Me duele mucho el estómago… ¿No tendrás algo que…?

Le estaba mintiendo. Pero eso no me importó en lo más mínimo. No quería que se fuera.

.-Espera, te traeré algo…

Salió de la habitación de todas maneras, tanteando la pared para guiarse. Observé su silueta delgada desparecer tras la puerta.

Luego exhalé en un largo suspiro. Acababa de darme cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese rato.

Cuando volvió, me entregó un pequeño blister azul cielo.

.-Esto te hará bien… Tómate dos, y en seis horas tomas otras dos.

.-¿Cómo haces para reconoce los medicamentos?

.-Siempre los buscaba a tientas en el botiquín, Leo…

Volvió a sentarse en la orilla de mi cama, esta vez más cerca de mí. Esbozó una semi-sonrisa tristona.

.-¿Sucede algo, Don?- murmuré, tratando de ignorar los latidos del corazón que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho…

Suspiró.

.-Siento que por mi culpa empeoraste, Leo…

.-Oh, vamos, tú no me obligaste a comer como cavernícola…

.-Lo sé, pero yo te dejé la tentación con esa bolsa de chocolates…

"Tentación", "Chocolates"… ¿Había dicho las dos palabras en la misma oración? Respiré hondo para calmarme. Estaba pensando como un imbécil.

.-No te culpes por nada, Don, es sólo una indigestión, se me pasará luego…

.-Aún así…

Buscó a tientas mi mano derecha y la tomó vagamente con la suya… Temblé sin querer. Él tenía la carita de un niño que ha roto el juguete favorito de su mejor amigo…

.-¿…Me disculpas?

.-C-claro… claro…- musité, nerviosamente, deseando que mi cabeza dejase de dar vueltas y más vueltas…

No podía dejar de pensar que mientras las chicas de las revistas, con sus carnes desnudas, con sus poses exageradas, con sus miradas de lujuria, no me habían dicho nada…

Don con aquel sencillo gesto me lo había dicho todo.

.-

.-¡Oww, que tiernos!

Ambos pegamos un brinco al escuchar inesperadamente a nuestro hermanito menor. Él soltó mi mano como si le fuera a contagiar algo horrendo. Yo me limité a mirar a Miguel con rencor.

.-¿Qué quieres, Mickey?- reclamó Don con la expresión de a quien le acabaran de arruinar la fiesta.

.-¡Hey, que carácter! Sólo venía a ver si Leo quería algo de desayunar…

Suspiré, aunque lo había hecho ya demasiadas veces como para llevar la cuenta. En realidad tenía hambre. Pero acababa de decir hacía sólo cinco minutos que mi estómago seguía dándome problemas, así que contra lo que hubiera querido me oí decir…

.-No, gracias, Mike, quizá después…

.-Leo aún no se siente bien.- se apresuró a aclarar innecesariamente Don.

.-OK, entonces me voy.- replicó Mike con su típica sonrisa amable y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

Donatello echó la cabeza hacia atrás, repentinamente inquieto. Se puso de pie con brusquedad.

.-Bueno, Leo, te dejo. Que te sientas mejor…

Quise detenerlo, decirle algo más, pero algo me contuvo y sólo atiné a quedarme en silencio. Él salió tan rápido de la habitación que cualquiera diría que iba huyendo del algo.

Acaricié inconscientemente mi mejilla con mi mano derecha. Aún podía sentir el tacto de su propia mano, rozando ligeramente la mía…

Suspiré. Otra vez. ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?

.-

Una hora después estaba harto de estar acostado.

Y muerto de hambre, para peor.

Salí de mi habitación. No había nadie en la estancia.

Oí la musiquita electrónica del Ni-entiendo desde la habitación de Miguel Ángel. Sabía que si lo interrumpía me ganaría su odio por el resto de la tarde, así que no hice ni el intento de hablarle.

Raphael tampoco parecía estar. Hasta entonces recordé que Casey se mudaba de apartamento esa misma tarde y seguramente él había ido a ayudarlo a cargar… o a burlarse de él, lo primero que sucediera.

¿Don y Splinter? Los busqué en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero de ninguno había rastro. En la cocina, en el gimnasio… Nada. Quizá habían salido a pasear por las alcantarillas…

Que remedio. Me resigné a almorzar sólo.

Mientras le untaba mantequilla a las tostadas, daba vueltas en mi cabeza una idea obsesionante. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo¿Cómo iba a controlarlo¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él si no era capaz de controlarlo?

.-

"No, Leonardo, no…" repetía de una manera casi compulsiva, mientras miraba la imagen que me devolvía el espejo del baño con una mezcla de vergüenza y odio. "No, Leonardo, no puede ser que esto pase contigo… Basta ya de tonterías. Simplemente no puede ser."

Recordaba con angustia las imágenes que tan vívidamente había inundado mi cabeza justo el día anterior. Recordaba la sensación de su mano sobre la mía… El hormigueo que recorría la punta de mis dedos cuando lo vi sonreírme con cierta culpabilidad… La forma completamente descontrolada en que latía mi corazón cuando lo vi entrar a mi habitación esa misma mañana… La extraña sensación entre mis piernas cuando pensaba en todo lo anterior junto…

Dios, esto no me estaba pasando a mí…

De haber tenido cabello, creo que me lo habría arrancado…

Miré de nuevo mi reflejo, esta vez entrecerrando los ojos, como si me advirtiera a mi mismo que tenía que sacarme esa estúpida idea de la cabeza a como diera lugar.

Antes de que me causara problemas.

Antes…

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Haaaa, __**Sama**__, ten paciencia mujer, todo a su tiempo XD Mientras tanto para entretenerse, tú y __**Sunday**__ podrían disfrutar unos deliciosos chocolates venezolanos XD_

_**Rebe**__, sabía que te iba a a ganar el morbo mwahahahaha XD ¿Qué porqué le hago todo esto a mi favorito? Sencillo: porque ES mi favorito XD._

_Gracias, __**Draco**__, ya tengo a las susodichas musas encadenadas en el calabozo de mi casa bwahahaha ahora el asunto será evitar que se nieguen a trabajar n.ñ jeje._

_Gracias por los reviews!! Besos y nos leemos en el foro!!_

_figurasdeaccion (punto) proboards57 (punto) com_


	9. Una Batalla Entre Mente y Corazón II

9.- Una batalla entre la mente y el corazón (Segunda Parte).

.-

Splinter y Don regresaron hasta muchas horas después.

Splinter venía alunado, demasiado concentrado en una idea como para notarnos a los demás. Preparó una taza de té verde y se fue directo a su habitación.

Donatello entró detrás de él, cabizbajo. Daba la impresión de un niño regañado. Quizá había hecho algo tonto y Splinter lo había sermoneado. Pero podía intuir que era algo más que eso.

Por lo visto no fui el único que los vio entrar, porque Miguel Ángel me susurró al oído: "¿Y ahora que hizo?"

Me encogí de hombros. Mike le preguntó algo pero Donatello se limitó a negar con la cabeza y acto seguido se encaminó a su laboratorio.

No había entrado ahí por semanas. Creo que lo hizo por mera inercia.

Mickey me dedicó una mirada que interpreté como "Haz tu trabajo y ve a hablar con él".

Maldición.

¿Es que no sabía Mike que eso era lo último que yo necesitaba?

No, me habría dado un tiro en la cabeza antes de permitir que lo supiera…

.-

Entré sin llamar. Él estaba sentado en la silla móvil, recargando la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Su cinta violácea se había desatado, así que la traía ligeramente fuera de su lugar. Daba igual, tenía ahora los párpados permanentemente cerrados. Se veía tierno, pero había una tensión tan insoportable a su alrededor que no pude reparar demasiado en los detalles. Tenía la sensación de haberme tragado una rana mientras me acomodaba en la silla de al lado. No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había pasado, y no estaba seguro de que el nudo en mi garganta se fuera a deshacer antes de tener que comenzar a hablar.

En cuanto me sitió a su lado se incorporó con brusquedad. La bandana dejó su lugar sobre su nariz y aterrizó justo en su regazo.

-Tu cinta…- balbuceé aclarándome la garganta mientras la tomaba de sobre sus piernas. -¿Te la pongo de nuevo?

Él se puso tenso en su lugar, pero no replicó ni dijo ago así como "Yo puedo ponérmela solo", así que me puse en pie detrás de él y la até de nueva cuenta. Hasta ese momento fui consciente de que las manos me temblaban.

-¿Qué sucede, Donnie?

Brincó de repente, como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada encima.

-¿Que… que sucede con qué?

-Bueno, sólo preguntaba… no te veías muy bien al entrar a casa…

-¿Splinter… te dijo…algo?- susurró con una voz tan queda que tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para entenderle.

-No, sólo se encerró en su habitación y… Espera¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Tenía que decirme algo?

-No, nada, nada en absoluto…

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

-He dicho que nada, Leo.

Volví a adoptar mi lugar a su lado. Por treinta segundos me olvidé de mis recién descubiertas emociones y me dediqué a ser solamente hermano mayor.

-Don, tengo la impresión de que algo ha estado molestándote los últimos días…

-¿De que hablas?

-No has sido el mismo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, me supongo que el haber perdido de la noche a la mañana mis ojos y mis sueños es poca cosa…

-Sabes perfectamente que no hablaba de eso, Don. Estás actuando muy extraño, y necesito que me digas si puedo… si podemos hacer algo para que estés de nuevo a gusto.

Hubo un silencio.

-Sí… es decir, no, Leo… creo que no…- Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla e inhaló profundamente. -¿Cuánto tenía que no entraba aquí? Mi viejo refugio…

Aún bajo la fría luz eléctrica de la lámpara de techo y con la bandana mal sujeta –no quise apretársela demasiado-, su carita de nostalgia me conmovió.

Rocé su mejilla, arrebatado por un repentino ataque de ternura.

Él suspiró muy ligeramente.

Debí dejar las cosas ahí, como un gesto fraternal.

Pero no.

Involuntariamente recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, hipnotizado por el aroma de su cuello…

Si querer, todo sin querer…

Don se quedó estático, conteniendo la respiración por espacio de un minuto, tras lo cual echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, Leo. Nos vemos al rato.

Y se fue.

.-

Yo también salí. Afuera Raph aún no había regresado. Mike seguía jugando sus videojuegos, aunque al parecer había cambiado de juego pues la música era mucho más alegre que la anterior.

Splinter debía seguir en su habitación, meditando.

Por un segundo sentí el impulso de hablar con él. Pero en seguida una idea me detuvo en seco. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Maestro Splinter, lamento interrumpirlo, pero creo que siento una irresistible, imparable e infinita atracción por uno de mis hermanos…"

Que horror. Sólo imaginarlo era espantoso.

Me largué al gimnasio y me puse a acomodar todo en los estantes. Es algo que me relaja un poco cuando estoy nervioso. Pero ni siquiera podía prestar atención en la tarea.

Maldita sea.

¿Dónde había quedado mi autocontrol?

Tenía que recuperarlo, por las buenas o a la fuerza.

Miré mi reflejo en el acero de las espadas antiguas que colgaban de la pared…

Si era necesaria una guerra conmigo mismo… La iba a haber.

.-

Alguna vez, cuando era más joven, Splinter me prestó algunos libros sobre el riguroso entrenamiento de los guerreros antiguos.

En ellos leí de una técnica para centrarse en los buenos pensamientos y deshacerse de los poco honorables. Cuando ellos descubrían su mente desenfocada de su objetivo, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo, se auto-inflingían un castigo físico, como parte de su disciplina.

De pronto –no sé en lo que estaba pensando- me vino como un flash a la cabeza. Tal vez podría funcionar. Sonaba descabellado y doloroso, pero estaba desesperado.

Volví al laboratorio como un huracán. Abrí las llaves de paso del gas, y encendí una de esas parrillitas planas que Don usaba antes para jugar a ser químico… antes de que uno de esos jueguitos se le saliera de control y acabara como acabó.

Pero en fin. Esperé hasta que la superficie entera ardiera.

Evoqué con la mente lo que había sucedido hacía un momento. Mi mano, mi cabeza en su hombro, la forma irregular que adquirió su respiración y que me sonó tan extrañamente excitante…

Puse la palma de mi mano, de lleno, en la parrilla.

El dolor me hizo gritar.

Fue bastante peor de lo que me habría imaginado.

Apagué el aparato y envolví mi mano lesionada con mi bandana, tratando de no quejarme más de la cuenta.

Nunca debí intentarlo.

De inmediato oí la voz de Mike preguntar a gritos si pasaba algo.

Negué a mi vez con un grito y luego me enfilé hacia el baño, para meter la mano en el chorro de agua helada y aliviar el penetrante dolor.

Iba a medio pasillo cuando una mano me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó, Leo? Te oí gritar¿Estás bien?

-Nada, nada…- balbuceé, nervioso. De todos los miembros de mi familia, tenía que ser _él_. –Un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio, nada grave…

-¿Accidente¿Te caíste?

-No, no es eso, es que… ¿Tienes algo para las quemaduras?

-¿Quemaduras¡Ay, no de nuevo¿Te tiraste algo encima¿Qué decía la etiqueta?

-Tranquilo, hablo de quemaduras con fuego… no es nada de consideración, no te asustes… Me recargué por accidente en una parrilla encendida y…

-¿Qué hacía encendida? Además… creí que habían cortado el suministro de gas de esa parte de la casa…

-Yo lo abrí de nuevo, Don… Estaba jugando…- mentí, sintiéndome más estúpido conforme pasaban los segundos.

Hubo un silencio.

-No entiendo…- soltó luego de unos segundos. -¿Qué hacías?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…- admití.

-¿Dónde te lastimaste?

-En mi mano derecha.

-Déjame ponerte algo…

Me quité la cinta de la mano mientras él hurgaba en el botiquín del baño.

-Dime una cosa.- indicó acercándome un tubo de ungüento a la cara. -¿Tiene tapa roja?

Si, si la tenía. Aparte de un olor rarísimo. Reconocí el empaque; era la misma pomada que en algún punto le frotaba sobre los hombros… Sobre sus hombros tan…

Inconscientemente apreté mi mano herida, y el dolor me hizo apretar los ojos.

Ningún tonto desajuste hormonal me iba a derrotar, así me mutilara en el proceso.

-OK, lávate la mano con muy poco jabón, y luego sécala para poder ponerte esto.

Obedecí. Él tomo un poco de aquella grasienta sustancia amarilla entre sus dedos, y luego la pasó sobre mi palma adolorida.

En su rostro aún había incredulidad.

-¿Qué hacías¿Asar malvaviscos?

-…

-Leo, Leo… Tú también estás muy raro últimamente…

Algo en el tono de su voz me dijo que había algo más de lo que decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

No me contestó. En vez de eso sacó un paquete de vendas del botiquín y comenzó a desenredarlo con asombrosa habilidad. Puede que sus ojos estuviesen cerrados para siempre, pero su memoria era su vista.

-Leo… Pobre Leo…- murmuró mientras vendaba mi mano. -¿Te dolió mucho?

-¿Estás burlándote?

-No… sólo decía…

Tardó una eternidad, pero al fin terminó de atar la venda. Repasó el borde de la misma con los dedos, acariciándola con suavidad, como admirándose de su trabajo.

Luego dejó la gasa y…

Y siguió con mi brazo.

Sentí su otra mano sobre mi hombro, paseando suavemente desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mi brazo izquierdo…

Se me acercó lentamente, sin decir nada más en absoluto. Entreabrió la boca muy levemente y aproximó peligrosamente su rostro al mío…

Le di a mis piernas la instrucción de hacerme huir, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Se abandonó simplemente a la vista hipnótica de esa expresión tan incitadora, al tacto tibio y juguetón de sus dedos sobre mi hombro… Sin querer yo también abrí ligeramente la boca, tirando todos mis pretextos, todos mis prejuicios, todo mi sentido común, por la ventana… Asesinando mentalmente a mi remanente cada vez más nebuloso de conciencia…

Se detuvo justo cuando sus labios estaban a cinco milímetros de los míos…

Su respiración se había vuelto tan inquieta que casi hiperventilaba.

Pude leer en su rostro que pensaba irse, igual que había hecho otras veces, huirle a la situación, dejarlo todo como estaba, negándose a ir más allá…

"Es lo mejor" me gritó una voz interna. "Déjalo irse, y vete tú también antes de que…"

Pero no.

Esta vez no iba a dejarlo escapar.

No podía más. Si no lo hacía iba a volverme loco.

Empujé mi rostro hacia delante.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Unos segundos, unos minutos, las horas, un siglo… qué se yo. Ni siquiera sé si eso fue un beso de verdad. Era apenas una ligera unión, que sin embargo se sentía como la descarga de una silla eléctrica…

De un momento a otro él apartó el rostro, con tanta brusquedad que su bandana latigueó mi mejilla.

Esta vez ni siquiera dijo nada. Buscó a tientas la puerta y salió como quien huye del diablo.

.-

Me encerré en mi propia habitación y me deslicé recargado en la puerta hasta el suelo, abatido.

Me temblaba hasta la punta del caparazón de pensar en lo que sucedió en el baño.

Mi resucitada conciencia entró en seguida en acción, haciéndome sentir como el más despreciable de los insectos.

Pero otra parte de mi realmente había disfrutado aquel roce fugaz. Esa parte de mí que no se arrepentía de nada.

Era demasiado confuso.

Demasiado confuso.

Entrecerré los ojos y tuve una extraña visión.

Dos personajes, idénticos a mí, cada uno con una katana.

Por un lado estaba el Yo que me gritaba que todo aquello estaba completamente mal. Que era incorrecto, que iba contra mis principios, que era… en fin, malo.

Por el otro lado, estaba el Yo al que todo aquello le valía absolutamente madres. Que solamente quería saltar sobre Donatello y hacerle el amor hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas.

Ambos saltaban de improviso, uno hacia el otro, con la espada desenfundada, dispuestos a todo.

Apreté sin querer los ojos. No quería ver el resultado.

Cuando volví a abrirlos estaba de vuelta en mi habitación.

No supe el desenlace de aquella batalla entre mi mente y mi corazón. Ni siquiera me interesaba saber. Ahora mi mente había volado hacia otra cosa…

Había sido él quien había comenzado el beso.

De repente tuve conciencia de lo que sucedía. De lo que había estado incomodando a Donatello durante todos esos días.

Dios…

¿Significaba que a él… después de todo… también yo le gustaba…?

.-

Abrí enormes los ojos.

Luego los cerré por un momento.

Los dos contendientes con mi cara habían acabado su batalla. Uno de ellos estaba en el suelo. La sangre de un rojo penetrante se deslizaba a un costado suyo.

Me giré mentalmente para ver quien había quedado en pie.

Sonreí.

Era mi corazón.

-------------------------------

_Hola de nuevo!!_

_Pasada la semana más crítica del semestre (la semana en la que te preguntas¿Porqué dejé todo al último?), al fin pude continuar con esto. _

_No te preocupes, __**Sama**__, como ves Leo ya pudo lidiar con la culpa –o por le menos mandarla temporalmente a freír espárragos XD-. En cuanto a la reacción de Splinter, no quería imaginarla pero por desgracia tuve que hacerlo XD, ya verán lo que pasa después… :P_

_**Sun**__, el vino de esta vez… nada, esta vez estaba sobria n.ñU (aleluya aleluya!) pero como consejo puedo recomendarte un trago que se llama "Sex on the Beach"… inspirador. XD (Misma recomendación para __**Medeah**__, jusjus) OK Sun, me tardé un poco esta vez, pero ya hice mi tarea XD (te toca a ti ahora ¬¬)_

_**Rebe**__, ya decidiré tu premio (aunque sea por el valor de seguir leyendo con todo y lo que sabes que le haré a Leo XD). ¿Tortugas Bi? Bueno, son adolescentes… Es normal algo de indecisión a esa edad XD. Respecto a Cambio de Imagen –mi otro fic-, no te me apresures, a duras penas he tenido tiempo –e inspiración- para seguir esto… En cuanto lo acabe me seguiré de lleno con aquello. Por cierto, en respuesta a un review que dejaste en ese otro fic hace no mucho: nadie dijo que Leo no fuera atractivo (de hecho acabó siendo el más lindo a mi parecer XD). Y así, Don tiene unas fans realmente bárbaras¿Pero qué le hacemos? Al menos yo no lo violé, como "otras" hicieron con su favorito n.ñU (miro a __**Sama**_

_A mi como buena fan, la película me encantó, __**Draco**__. Sin embargo, será cuestión de que la veas. Me encantó ese enfoque no-tan-infantil que desearíamos ver en todos los trabajos relacionados con TMNT, pero para no adelantarte detalles no diré nada más ;). Con respecto a la "inusual" conducta de Leonardo (revistas, espionaje, fantasías)… Siendo un adolescente, (y un adolescente varón), en realidad lo raro sería que NUNCA le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el sexo XD. Respecto a mi otro fic, gracias por el comentario; como ya expliqué arriba, estoy tratando de enfocarme en esto y acabarlo antes de volver a CDI (En realidad creo que cambiaré algunos capítulos ya publicados, pues no encajan del todo con la nueva trama… a ver que se puede hacer)._

_¡Gusto en verte por aquí, __**Alegría**__! Lástima que casi no postees en el foro. Sí, fui bastante cruel con Donnie (que novedad) y con Leo, me temo, pero ya verás que el mundo vuelve a pintárseles de rosa en poco tiempo XDD_

_¡Tanto tiempo, __**Medeah**__! (la madre de todos en fanfiction ;-;). No te preocupes, el desinhibirse es casi tarea cumplida en el caso de Leo XD. Es verdad, es raro saber que él pudiera guardar esa clase de cosas bajo la cama o tener ese tipo de costumbres (espionaje de chicas), pero bueno… como dije antes, es un adolescente y tiene las hormonas alborotadas XD_

_A los ke me faltaron –si es ke hubo alguno- gracias por leer!! _

_Besos, nos leemos en el foro!!_

_figurasdeaccion (punto) proboards57 (punto) com --subforo de TMNT--._


	10. Lo deseabas tanto como yo

_Despues de siglos... antes de que otra cosa pase, una pequeña advertencia: a diferencia de los "inocentes" capítulos anteriores, partir de este capítulo se incluyen temas que para las "buenas conciencias" pueden ser un poco fuertes. (Naaah, no hablo de ustedes, foreanas: para ustedes es cosa de todos los días XD). Así pues si leen es bajo su propio riesgo XDDDD (y lo digo porque algunas veces he recibido "hate mail" por los temas que llego a tocar a veces en mis cuentos y fics). Puro blablabla... pasemos a lo interesante._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

10.- Lo deseabas tanto como yo.

.-

Las siguientes dos semanas después de aquel inesperado beso Don se mostró tan distante conmigo que casi deseé que nada hubiera ocurrido. Rehuía estar a solas conmigo, apenas si me dirigía la palabra y además mantenía una distancia considerable entre su cuerpo y el mío. Para ese momento yo había decidido dejar de luchar contra lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo, dejar que las cosas se diesen solas... Si es que acaso se daban. Me había auto-impuesto la política de tener paciencia. Y sin embargo, podía ser tan torturante...

Ya no pedía que fuera mi amante. Quería que volviésemos a ser amigos, hermanos.

No el extraño que ponía un gesto de sufrimiento cada vez que Splinter le ordenaba practicar conmigo en vez de con Raphael o Miguel Ángel.

Aquella tarde de viernes ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra. Después de acabar una larga y cansada sesión de entrenamiento, Raphael y Miguel se fueron con Abril y Casey, respectivamente, uno de ellos para ver películas viejas con la susodicha y el otro para irse de parranda a pajarear por ahí. Splinter lucía más cansado de lo normal. Decidió que era un buen momento para tomar un descanso, así que, ante la insistencia de Abril, accedió a ir a ver películas con ella y Mickey.

En un día normal él y yo también habríamos huido del encierro y la rutina, pero habìa uno de los movimientos más básicos que él aún no lograba retomar del todo. Necesitaba practicar y -que novedad- fui el único voluntario para la tarea de ayudarle.

De inmediato pude notar que se ponías más y más nervioso conforme los demás desaparecían de la guarida.

Decidí actuar lo más friamente posible, pero el hecho de tener que tocarlo para mostrarle los movimientos por medio del tacto no me ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Mucho menos el hecho de tener que repetirlo una y otra vez hasta el infinito, pues pasaron un par de horas y no parecía haber mejora alguna.

Si aquel movimiento tan aparentemente difícil se hacía bien, podía derribar al enemigo usando muy poca fuerza. Por desgracia Donatello aún no sabía como medir la distancia entre su oponente y él sin usar la vista y aprenderlo podía ser muy pero muy difícil.

-Tienes que escuchar mis pasos. Conforme me acerco hacia ti, el sonido de mis pies contra el suelo se hace más intenso y más agudo.  
-¿Efecto Doppler?  
-Puedes llamarlo así, si quieres. Tienes que saber el punto exacto en el que estoy a la distancia adecuada para que me des la vuelta. Si lo haces en cualquier momento como hasta ahora es muy poco probable que me pesques con el suficiente vuelo para azotarme contra el suelo.

Hizo una mueca.

-Es muy desesperante cuando no puedes ver a quién se te acerca.  
-Escucha, Don. Trata de "ver" con los oídos.  
-¿Estilo Daredevil?  
-¿...Quien?  
-Nadie... un personaje de los comics que lee Mike.  
-Hmm... como sea, escucha mis pasos. Trataría de marcarlos un poco más para que puedas reconocerlos.

Me sentí extraño dándole instrucciones a alguien para que me derribase, pero era parte del entrenamiento.

Él se limitó a asentir y volver a la posición de guardia.

Yo esperé unos segundos, dándole tiempo a agudizar sus sentidos mientras yo me daba tiempo para adormecer los míos con la vista de su cuerpo. "Bueno, nada pierdo con mirarl..." me dije para consolar ese ahogo de culpa que comenzaba a molestarme de nuevo.

Me abalancé sobre él.

Él me recibió de forma correcta, pero en cuanto sintió mi cuerpo sobre el suyo echó el pecho hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio.

En medio de un escándalo acabamos los dos adoloridos y agotados en el suelo.

-¡Uf...¿Qué fue eso, Donnie?  
-OTRO intento fallido...- suspiró en respuesta, entre resignado y fastidiado.

Me incorporé de un salto y él hizo otro tanto.

-Tomemos un descanso... Esto me tiene muerto.  
-De acuerdo¿Tienes hambre?  
-No, en realidad... Pero muero de sed.

Nos enfilamos hacia la cocina. Yo tomé una botella de agua y él se adueñó de otra y de un paquete de frituras.

-Donnie...- dudé un segundo, pero la extraña ansiedad que me ahogaba me obligó a mencionarlo. -¿Recuerdas lo que lo que pasó... hace un par de semanas?

Se quedó en silencio un minuto, con las mejillas encendidas, y comprendí que había metido la pata al sacar el tema.

-No sé de que hablas...- mintió descaradamente.  
-No vale la pena fingir, Don... Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Suspiré.

-Para serte franco, Leo, quisiera olvidarlo.

Eso dolió.

-Yo también, Don. Pero temo que no soy capaz de tanto.  
-¿Porqué lo hiciste?  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Tu sabes... me... me besaste...- hubo cierto temblor en su voz cuando dijo esto último.  
-Yo no inicié nada...- me defendí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, nerviosa.

Casi con miedo.

Agitó levemente la cabeza y acto seguido su expresión se volvió gélida.

-Volvamos a entrenar. A eso nos quedamos ¿No?

Asentí sin decir nada. Entramos a la atmósfera tensa del dojo y nos colocamos en posición.

-Tienes... tienes que escuchar mis pasos, Don. Y no te pongas nervioso, no importa si me derribas, sé como caer. A ver... ¿Estás listo?  
-Ajá.  
-De... de acuerdo, allá voy...

Me abalancé hacia él. Me recibió de la forma correcta, pero no con la fuerza debida. Lo arrastré con mi propio peso y los dos rodamos por el suelo una vez más.

-Maldita sea...- suspiré, dolido en el brazo izquierdo por la caída. Había quedado justo sobre él. De hecho, tenía su cara a unos milímetros de la mía.

Misteriosamente no se quejó de tener todo mi peso encima. En realidad, justo en ese momento descubrí sus brazos alrededor de mi...

-¡¿...Don?!  
-Leo...

De pronto me dí cuenta de que no habíamos caído por accidente. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi rostro, inocentemente, pero a la vez tan...

-¡¿Que haces?!  
-No... no lo sé...- respondió con una extraña inocencia.

Su aliento tibio y dulzón sobre mi rostro... Fue demasiado.

Lo besé.

Mis labios se abrieron hueco en los suyos, esta vez sin trabas, sin la tensión que nos frenó la vez anterior. Sentí su lengua cálida recorrer cada recoveco en mi boca mientras la mía hacía lo propio en la suya.

Ya no había lugar para pretextos ni culpas.

Recorrí con la punta de los dedos sus brazos, largos, bien formados, mientras sus manos -siempre tan inquietas- se ocupaban de explorar mi caparazón de arriba abajo. La fricción de su torso con el mío hacía que tembláramos tan frenéticamente que creí que íbamos a provocar un terremoto.

No podía más... No podía más...

Me abrí paso entre sus piernas con mis caderas...

Y entonces...

Inesperadamente Don puso el cuerpo rígido y acto seguido trató de apartarme con las manos.

-¡E-espera! Leo¿Que estás... que estámos haciendo...?

Traté de callarlo con un beso, pero él apartó el rostro con brusquedad.

-¡Basta Leonardo! -...

Comenzó a forcejear para tratar de soltarse de mi abrazo.

Sí que debí haberle dejado marcharse... escapar.

Pero no lo hice.

No pude.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que él comenzara a perder la calma.

-Por favor, Leo... Déjame ir... ¡Déjame ir¡Quítate de encima!  
-Lo siento Donnie... Pero no puedo hacer eso.  
-¿Q-qué...?

Escuche mi propia negativa como si viniera de lo labios de un extraño.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Leonardo¡Que me sueltes, te digo!  
-No puedo... Lo siento...

En su expresión se dibujaba la consternación creciente con cada nuevo intento fallido de escapar. No paraba de gritarme que me detuviera...

Pero lejos de frenarme, aquello me excitó aún más.

Porque detrás de todo ese miedo, de toda esa ansiedad, de toda esa súplica...

En su semblante había deseo, avidez...

Así que no me sentí demasiado extraño cuando pasé mi brazo sobre su cabeza y sus brazos de tal manera que quedó atrapado del todo.

Leí el miedo en las comisuras de sus labios que empezaron a temblar.

-Suéltame...- murmuró, con un conato de llanto en la voz, con la garganta irritada por tantas quejas ignorados por mí. -Por favor, Leonardo.  
-No lo creo... No lo creo...- susurré entre jadeos a su oído.

Deslicé la mano que tenía libre por su pecho, su cintura...

En cuanto reconoció mi intención hizo un último desesperado intento de zafarse.

Pero no funcionó.

Disfruté hasta el infinito de esa sensación de poder, de saberlo mío sin importar si le gustaba o no.

Mi mano siguió su recorrido hacia el sur... hurgando por aquel delicado rincón de su anatomía mientras mi boca hacía lo propio en su cuello... Cuando mis dedos encontraron por fin la entrada, apretó tanto los dientes que creí que iba a quebrárselos.

-Leonardo...- suplicó en un hilo de voz. -No lo hagas... por favor...

Muy tarde.

Su expresión se partió en una mueca de dolor cuando dejé el jugueteo de lado y me dejé ir dentro de él.

Por su mejillas rodaron unas lágrimas.

Mis caderas adquirieron vida propia. De manera totalmente instintiva, como si hubieran sido creadas exclusivamente para ello, se apoderaron de un frenético ritmo al compás de mi deseo...

No pudeo decribir las sensaciones que me recorrieron en esos momentos... Era como sentir el aire de lleno en el rostro mientras corres sin rumbo en la noche... Como bajar en una montaña rusa infinita... O más bien... Como la realización de un sueño largamente esperado, acariciado, idealizado...

Me aferré al cuerpo que tenía debajo mío, como si fuera una tabla de salvamento en medio del océano. Lo envolví con mis brazos, asegurándome de que era verdad,que él estaba ahí, conmigo... Que era él y no uno de tantos sueños estúpidos que me embriagaban de vez en cuando... Su cuerpo se estremecía bruscamente, pero no era prescísamente miedo ya lo que había en él. Observé su rostro, cada minúsculo cambio. Él aún gimoteaba algo ininteligible, con una expresión que oscilaba entre el dolor y el placer en un brusco vaivén. Busqué sus labios, pero él desvió el rostro completamente, así que probé el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus mejillas...

Una brusca sacudida eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndome perder el juicio, bloqueando mi mente y mis sentidos... Haciendo estallar en unos segundos todo lo que había guardado para mi... todas mis dudas, todos mis prejucios, todos mis miedos, todo el inútil tiempo en que ambos nos empeñamos en evitar lo inevitable... Sentí como si pudiera atrapar las estrellas en las manos para despues lanzarlas como confetti de vuelta al infinito...

Me dejé caer en el fresco suelo madera... exhausto, jadeante... aquello había sido demasiado...

Demasiado...

Demasiado.

Sólo hasta entonces caí en cuenta.

Me incorporé con lentitud, con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Me giré hacia Donatello, deseando que todo aquello no hubiera sido demasiado tambien para él.

Pero no supe nada más.

Porque un contundente golpe en la cabeza me dejó inconsciente.

Eso lo supe hasta un buen rato después. Cuando abrí los ojos, aturdido, y me hallé de vuelta en la guarida, con un rìo de sangre corriendo por mi frente.

Me levanté de un salto. No parecía haber nadie más en casa. Con voz vacilante llamé un par de veces a mi hermano.

Evidentemente ya no estaba.

Entré a su habitación, aún con esperanza, pero lo único que pude constatar es que se había llevado consigo su mochila multiusos y su bo.

Su celular estaba sobre la mesa de noche, lo mismo que su computadora portatil. Es decir, cualquier forma posible de localizarlo.

Entré en pánico.

La sensación extraña en el estómago de hacía un rato se había convertido en náuseas.

Por un segundo sentí como si...

Como si hubiera violado a mi propio hermano.

Dí un par de vueltas más por la casa antes de decidirme a hacer algo.

Primero me pasó por la cabeza llamar a Abril o a Casey para saber si no había buscado refugio en alguna de sus respectivas casas.

Luego recordé que con ellos estaban mis hermanos y nuestro Sensei... y desistí de la idea. Por supuesto que habría sido útil incluírlos en la búsqueda, pero por otro lado...

Me asombré de lo egoísta que yo podía llegar a ser.

Mi hermano, invidente, confundido y extraviado, y en lo único que podía pensar era que no quería que hablara con nadie de la familia si no hablaba primero yo con él.

Me asaltó la angustia cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que Don hubiera ido prescísamente a buscarlos... Tal vez a acusarme... Sólo lo sabría si llamaba, pero si lo hacía los enteraría de que estaba perdido y en automático los pondría tras su pista...

Y yo no podía darme el lujo de que lo encontraran antes que yo.

Despues de un rápido análisis, decidí que lo más recomendable era que lo buscara por mi cuenta.

Me dí un tiempo. Si en dos horas no lo encontraba, entonces pediría la ayuda de los otros, no importando las consecuencias.

Miró el reloj. Las nueve con treinta y cinco minutos.

Tomé mis katanas en medio de un suspiro y salí a toda velocidad.

.-

Miré mi reloj por enésima vez mientras corría por el muelle.

Las once con treinta.

Cinco minutos más y se rompía el plazo de tiempo.

Y no había encontrado ni una pista de su paradero.

Ya había recorrido las alcantarillas, los almacenes viejos que solía utilizar para ocultar sus inventos, las azoteas...

Este era el útimo lugar de la lista.

Iba a necesitar la ayuda de los demás.

Acababa de marcar el número del celular de Raphael cuando una silueta familiar se dibujó a la distancia.

Una figurita triste que sostenía la cara entre las manos.

Corrí como nunca en la vida hasta que le dí alcance.

-¡Don!

La silueta se giró en automático. Sosteniendo el bo en una evidente maniobra defensiva.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó con el mismo tono que emplearía para referirse a un despreciable insecto.  
-Don, por favor escúchame, yo...  
-¿Que hay que escuchar?

Me acerqué unos milímetros y él apuntó el arma hacia mi cabeza.

-No te muevas un centímetro más cerca de mi o lo pagas caro.- agregó en tono amenazante.  
-Está bien... no me volveré a acercar, pero necesito que hablemos.  
-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.  
-De acuerdo, sólo escúchame entonces. Respecto a lo que pasó... hace unos momentos... yo... lo lamento, creí que... que tú...  
-¡¿Que yo qué, Leonardo¡¿Que yo qué¡¿Que iba a estar feliz de que abusaras de tu fuerza para... para...?!

Se giró un segundo, bruscamente, con la furia pintada en el rostro. Me dí cuenta de que hacía lo posible para no lanzarseme encima a golpes.

-Don, no creí que.  
-¿Que es lo que no creíste¿Que en verdad te estuviera suplicando que no me forzaras a hacer algo que no quería¡¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez estaba hablando en serio¡¿No se te ocurrió que estabas lastimándome?!

Me quedé callado, confirmando la idea que tuve cuando desperté en la guarida. ¿En verdad lo había obligado a...?

Dios mío...

Por un momento sentí ganas de acuchillarme con mis propias katanas.

-Lo lamento.  
-Ah, eso es genial...- mascullé con sarcasmo.  
-Don, es sólo que yo creí que tú... ¡No protestaste cuando te besé!

Suspiró con amargura.

-No sé porqué no lo hice.- confesó.

Nos quedamos callados cerca de diez minutos, teniendo como único soundtrack el sonido de las olas al romper en la arena.

El reflejo de la luz de la luna resaltaba su semblante, que delataba una intensa lucha interna. Sentí rabia por su falta de decisión, y a la vez la sensación de que yo había estado viviendo lo mismo durante bastante tiempo.

No pude evitarlo... Me acerqué sigilosamente e intenté abrazarlo.

-¡No me toques!- gritó poniendose de nuevo en guardia.

Retrocedí instintivamente.

-No te entiendo.- le solté. -De verdad que no te entiendo. ¡Si tu fuiste el que comenzó todo, el que!  
-Eso no significa nada...

Su voz reclamaba una cosa, pero todo este tiempo me había estado diciendo otra muy diferente con su actitud...

-Eso sólo significa una cosa y lo sabes perfectamente: lo deseabas tanto como yo.

Me saltó tan intempestivamente que no pude quitarme de enmedio.

Caí de espaldas bruscamente, con éll sobre mi.

Sentí el arma de Don sobre mi garganta.

Todo su peso recargado sobre ella, amenazando con asfixiarme en cuaquier momento.

Yo hacía hasta lo imposible por soltarme, pero había quedado con el caparazón justo sobre mis katanas y aunque en condiciones normales soy más fuerte, él tenía a su favor la extraordinaria fuerza que desencadena la ira.

Comencé a ahogarme. Pasaba el tiempo, el aire no entraba ni salía de mis pulmones y por un segundo tuve la sensación de que mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas.

Bajé la mano para buscar con desesperación algún punto de presión que lo hiciera soltarme o cuando menos aflojar la presión.

Pero él aprovechó para inutilizar mi mano con la rodilla.

Abrí los ojos a toda su capacidad.

Algunas lágrimas escapaban a la venda de sus ojos y llovían sobre mi rostro. Pero lejos de disminuír se incrementó dolorosamente la presión sobre mi cuello.

Leí en su cara que iba a morir.

Entrecerré los ojos, entre resignado e inconsciente a causa de la falta de oxígeno, cuando de pronto...

Me liberó abruptamente.

Yo sólo atiné a jalar aire como quien respira por primera vez. Me puse de pie para salir de su alcance y acto seguido tuve un ataque de tos tan intenso que acabé vomitando parte de la cena.

Caí de rodillas, aún respirando como si todo el oxígeno se hubiera evaporado de la atmósfera, pero respirando al fin.

Por un segundo realmente creí que iba a estrangularme.

Él cayó de rodillas justo enfrente de mi.

No hizo ningún intento por poner guardia ante un posible contraataque.

-Creí... creí que ibas a... a matar... matarme...- murmuré entre jadeos entrecortados.  
-Yo tambien...- su voz temblaba. Me tomó menos de un instante darme cuenta de que todo él temblaba. -¡¿Porqué...?!- preguntó al fin. -¡¿Porqué demonios no puedo matarte...¡Debería hacerlo y lo sabes!

El viento helado que anunciaba un nuevo chubasco se cirnió sobre nosotros.

En su expresión, antes fúrica, se dibujaba ahora una enorme confusión.

Me lanzó los brazos al cuello, bruscamente. Ocultó la cara en mi hombro y se quedó estático. No tuve más alternativa que corresponder a la caricia abrazándolo a mi vez.

-No sé a quien trato de engañar...- musitó al cabo de un rato, como si hablara para sí mismo. -No sé como empezó todo esto pero...  
-Está bien... lo sé... Es muy confuso...

Estaba muy hundido en mis pensamientos, así que el beso que siguió me tomó totalmente desprevenido. Aunque tenso en un principio, enseguida tanto sus labios como los míos se relajaron y buscaron en los del otro algo que no alcanzo a describir...

Aquello me dijo más que cualquier razonamiento.

Despues ya no hubo necesidad de decir nada.

Nos quedamos abrazados, arrullados por el delicado ritmo de las olas que rompen en la arena.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera siquiera.

Hasta que noté que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

-Donnie.  
-¿Mmmmh?  
-Hora de irnos... Si alguien más ya llegó a casa debe estar procupado.  
-Bah, ya habrían llamado... Oye, Leonardo.  
-Dime...  
-¿Te diste cuenta de lo desesperante que es sentir que estás a merced de alguien y no poder hacer nada...¿No es de lo más gracioso?

Le miré asustado por su macabro sentido del humor.

-Obvio que no.  
-¿No te hizo gracia...? Bien, eso significa que estamos a mano.

Abrí los ojos tan grandes como pude, sin saber ni que decir.

Él se puso de pié muy lentamente.

-Vámonos a casa, Leo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, ya era hora... ¿Alguien sabe porqué diablos tiene problemas al leer documentos .txt? Toda la vida he usado archivos .doc y aunque se come los signos, respeta los acentos. Pero esta vez fue un desastre intentar subir el capítulo... al final tuve que resignarme y volver a mecanografiar todo el texto en el editor on-line de F--k._

_E-jem, volviendo al fic... Sep, como se habrán dado cuenta hemos pasasdo de "cursi" a "cursi pero con acción" XDDDDDD (Ya era justo, pobre Leo). _

_Gracias x los reviews y por esperar el millón de años que me tomó actualizar ¬¬U_

_Bye! Nos leemos en el foro/reviews/cartas bomba XDDDDD_


	11. El Libro Favorito

Capítulo 11.- El libro favorito.

.-

Entramos como autómatas a nuestro hogar.

Nadie. Salvo un par de mensajes en la contestadora, uno de Raph y otro de Mike, avisando que seríamos los únicos en la guarida hasta el amanecer.

Era un alivio.

Nos pasamos de largo la sala, la cocina, el dojo y el desorden... pasamos por alto incluso las huellas de la pelea en nuestros cuerpos.

Miré el reloj de pared, que anunciaba calladamente la una de la mañana.

Entramos a mi habitación sin decir nada. Le pregunté si no quería irse a la suya. Él se lanzó a mi cama, enroscandose en posición fetal, ignorandome, como si de pronto yo hubiera desaparecido. Lo único que parecía haber en su rostro era cansancio...

Me tiré junto a él. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado. No quería pensar en nada. Había mil preguntas por hacer, mil asuntos no resueltos en el aire, pero no era el momento. Acostado exactamente paralelo a él, pero mirándole a la cara, busque su mano con la mía. Él la sujetó vagamente.

Por un momento creí que lloraba. Me incorporé para mirarlo mejor (aún teníamos la luz encendida). No, sólo había sido mi imaginación.

Pero su rostro, su expresión, me preocupaba. Tenía la cara de un niño a quien le dicen de pronto que Santa Claus no existe.

-¿Estás... bien?- pregunté despues de un ratito de inmovilidad absoluta.  
-Más o menos...- vaciló unos segundos. -más... o menos...

Acaricié su mano suavemente, con la yema de mi dedo pulgar.

Estaba frío como la porcelana. Con la piel húmeda por la lluvia.

Afuera se había reanudado la tormenta, con renovados bríos. Podía saberlo por el afluente del agua que corría furiosamente en las tuberías paralelas a mi alcoba. Dentro de ella el rumor sordo del torrente era atronador...

Me dolía la cabeza. Me dolía como si el agua misma martillara mis sienes. La luz me molestaba, así que me incorporé para apagarla, aún sin saber que hacer con el adolescente que yacía a mi lado...

En cuanto sintió que me movía trató de incorporarse tras de mi. Pero se quedó a la mitad del movimiento, paralizado, en medio de una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- repetí, angustiado.

Iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió y en vez de eso apretó los dientes.

Una ligera sospecha se me incrustó en el caparazón. Abrí la boca, pero no me salía la voz.

Finalmente la pregunta escapó a mis labios, en un graznido extraño.

-¿Te... lastimé?

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Siempre ha sido su manera de decir un sí que no quiere admitir.

Me mordí los labios, pero aún así dejaron salir un suspiro.

-Ah, Don... ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo siento...?

Lo que seguía era obvio, lo hemos visto miles de veces en la TV; uno dice que lo siente, el otro lo perdona y son felices para siempre.

Quizá fue por eso que me dolió tanto su respuesta.

-Ya no sé si creerte, Leonardo...

Su voz, casi un susurro, flotó a mi alrededor, como humo. Un humo que hizo de pronto más difícil respirar...

Volví a acostarme a su lado. Tomé su mano con la mía. Seguía helada.

-¿Porqué...?- preguntó por fin, con el humo de su voz hiriéndome la garganta al hablar.  
-¿Porqué...?- repitió él, con suavidad. Ya no le quedaba más ira. En su expresión sólo había decepción. -Eres mi hermano mayor. Confiaba ciegamente en tí. Se suponía que si con alguien debía estar seguro era contigo... Y mira...

Cada una de sus palabras era como un dardo a mi corazón.

-Donnie... te juro qué si hubiera pensado que tu no lo deseabas no...  
-Jura todo lo que quieras... No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez todo este tiempo había anhelado el encuentro tanto como tú. Tal vez incluso avivé sin querer queriendo el fuego en que ardías... Pero ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? Nada te importó, Leonardo. Nada...- su voz se hacía cada vez más debil. -Ni siquiera yo.  
-Donnie...- Me exasperé. -¡Por favor, tienes que creerme¡Me moriría sin tí!  
-Y yo sin tí...- suspiró. Pude percibir la desolación en aquel suspiro. -Te quiero, Leo... Te quiero. Pero no... ya no confío en tí.

Aquel sencillo discurso me hizo sentir una profunda desesperación.

Lo amaba, lo necesitaba, lo había tenido al alcance... y lo arruiné todo, todo... Idiota.

-Te amo...- le solté de pronto, sin más. No me quedaban más cartas que jugar, así que le aposté todo a la sinceridad.

Por desgracia él tambien.

-No puedo fiarme a tus palabras, Leo... Lo siento.  
-¿Que puedo hacer para que creas de nuevo en mi? Lo que sea, lo haré.  
-Ojalá fuera tan fácil... No lo sé... No lo sé.

Se quedó callado por espacio de los dos minutos más largos de mi vida. Luego inesperadamente habló.

-Hagamos esto: Mi cumpleaños será en poco tiempo. Si para entonces puedo tener fé de nuevo en tí, entonces... podremos hablar. Pero de otro modo tendrás que olvidar este asunto para siempre y me dejarás en paz. ¿Es un trato?

Seguí el impulso repentino de abrazarlo. Admitió la caricia, pero no la correspondió.

-Responde sí o no.

No tenía opción.

-Será como tu digas...

Don pareció reconfortarse con esa afirmación. Sin zafarse de mis brazos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormido.

Yo no pude pegar los ojos.

No confiaba en mi. Ya no confiaba en mi. Quería olvidarlo todo...

Qué doloroso podía llegar a ser.

.-

Cuando el reloj marcó exactamente las cinco menos cuarto, me levanté. La cama me parecía insoportable. Don de inmediato resintió la ausencia de mi calor. Se hizo rosca sobre sí mismo y soltó un ligero quejidito.

-Aquí estoy...- susurré a su oído. -Vuelvo enseguida.

Se abrazó a sí mismo. Instintivamente lo cubrí con las cobijas y el soltó una carraspera flemática. Tenía días con esa tocesita molesta. Quizá el frío había acabado de vencer a su sistema inmune...

Me metí bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Aún sin saber que pasaría con Donnie y conmigo.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. "No confío en tí." Dolía. Y entre más lo pensaba era peor, porque sabía que quien cargaba con la mayor parte de la culpa era yo.

Aún con el ruido de la regadera pude oír entrar a alguien a la guarida. Debía se Raph, era muy temprano para que Mickey y el maestro volvieran. Cerré el paso del agua para secarme y salir, deseando no pensar en nada, aunque sin lograrlo.

Alcancé a salir a tiempo para ser recibido por un rudo "Hola" antes de que Raph se encerrara en su habitación.

Venía bastante bebido. No le dije nada. No tuve cara para decirle nada.

Pero mi mente andaba muy lejos de mi rebelde hermano. Ahora había otro que me preocupaba mucho más por razones abismalmente distintas. Miré a mi alrededor tratando de ahuyentar la imagen de la figurita triste que dejé en la alcoba y mis ojos en seguida se toparon con el almanaque.

No podía ser... ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños.

.-

No era la clase de noticia que me llenara de felicidad.

A una semana de su cumpleaños...

No pude evitarlo. Me tiré en la primera silla que encontré y hundí la cara entre mis manos...

En ese momento exacto me sobresaltó el ruido en la puerta principal.

-¡Somos nosotros!- anunció la voz invariablemente entusiasta del menor de mis hermanos. Se acercó a la cocina, donde yo estaba, mientras Splinter saludaba animadamente y anunciaba que dormiría un poco más antes de salir a desayunar.

Mike dejó sobre la mesa un curioso paquete en una bolsa negra.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunté. No por curiosidad, sino por mera inercia.

-¡Shhht!- me hizo el gesto obvio mientras miraba a su alrededor de forma furtiva, como si estuviera traficando drogas. Y luego agregó en voz baja: -Es el regalo de Donnie, viejo.  
-¿Y... que es?- inquirí en el mismo tono pretendidamente secreto.  
-¡Va a encantarle! Es una nueva grabadora, la suya ya no sirve para nada y ahora él ya no puede arreglarla, así que...- se interrumpió y me observó con curiosidad. -Viejo¿Te sientes bien?  
-¿Ah...¿Porqué la pregunta?  
-Tienes cara de accidente, Leo... ¿Dormiste mal anoche?

No había dormido un ápice. Pero era lo único que en ese momento me importaba un carajo.

-Estoy bien, Mike... un poco cansado, pero es todo.  
-Y... ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Donatello?  
-Err...- bueno, supuse que largarme de la casa y salir de su vida sería un buen regalo, pero aún no sabía si tendría el valor de renunciar a verlo por el resto de mis días. -No, no en realidad... Pero casi lo he terminado...

Mike me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió de forma solidaria.

-Don ha estado raro últimamente... Espero que su cumpleaños lo alegre. ¡Pienso hacerle un pastel¿Crees que de chocolate está bien?

De chocolate con salsa de cerezas, de hecho. Don no es fanático de los dulces, pero esa combinación suele volverlo loco.

Se lo aclaré a Mike. Traté de sonreírle, pero no pude. Mike me miró muy extraño.

-Necesitas descanso, viejo... Te ves, no sé, como medio enfermo... más bien triste...

Triste. Sí, esa era la palabra...

.-

Ese desgano se me aferró al caparazón por días.

Entre más se acercaba la fecha clave más tenso me ponía.

El reto había sido imposible. Por la sencilla razón de que sistemáticamente desaparecí para él.

No me hablaba, no me dejaba hablarle y en todo momento evitó que pudiésemos volver a quedar a solas en la guarida.

Estaba claro que me había puesto una prueba insalvable. Me la había puesto para probarme y probarse a si mismo que no estaba rechazándome sin una oportunidad. Pero había sido lo bastante difícil para asegurarse de que de todas maneras mis posibilidades fueran nulas.

Me dediqué a tristear por la casa, sin hacer caso a nadie ni a nada, primero obsesionado por encontrar la forma de demostrarle a Don que podía confiar en mi, despues abatido por la resignación...

Los demás lo notaron, pero a excepción de unos pocos momentos en general optaban por dejarme sólo. Siempre he sido así, resuelvo mis problemas por mi cuenta... o al menos lo intento.

Se preocupñaron más por la conducta de Don que por la mía, de hecho.

Era viernes y casi había acabado el regalo que pensaba darle.

Ya sin abrazar esperanzas de ningún tipo, me limitaba a trabajar en ello como si las palabras incomprensibles me ayudaran a olvidar...

Era una copia a braille de su libro favorito: "Historia del Tiempo", de Stephen Hawking

Cuando anexé la última página al montón de hojas grabadas, y pensé en la ilusión con que comencé a transcribirlo, la horda de emociones que se acumulaban en la boca del estómago salieron a flote.

Abrí el último cajón del estante y de él saqué algunos discos.

Esos que uno recibe como regalo de algún cursi, destinados a ser oídos una vez y permanecer ocultos y en silencio casi toda su existencia.

Puse uno en mi CD Walkman y apreté la tecla "play".

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Los ojos se me inundaron sin querer.

Puse otra hoja en la máquina Braille y comencé a escribir.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

No era una carta de amor. Que esperanza. Era una súplica desesperada, con la misma desesperación del náufrago que pone en una botella con un mensaje lo que le queda de espíritu.

No había nada de literario en aquel texto. Las palabras me salían atropelladas, impulsivas, con el deseo de salir todas al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera sé exactamente qué escribí. Entre la culpa, la rabia contra mí, la rabia contra él, el miedo, el dolor, y luchando por sobrevivir, el amor...

La amargura de que pretendiera alejarme de él en el momento exacto en que me daba cuenta que mi vida no valía nada sin él...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me... _

Engrapé las hojas sueltas a la primera página del libro. Confiado en la confidencialidad del inentendible lenguaje de los puntos, ni siquiera me molesté por esconderla.

Me tiré sobre la cama. El CD había seguido su curso.

_¿Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what i've..._

Lo aventé al otro lado de la habitación.

Y me quedé dormido.

.-

Al día siguiente me levanté como si tuviera resaca.

Con dolor de cabeza y náuseas.

Sábado.

¿Por qué no me morí? Hubiera sido lo más piadoso...

En automático me acomodé la bandana y pesadamente me arastré hacia la cocina.

.-

Mike estaba acabando de decorar el pastel. Don no iba a verlo, pero la salsa de cereza decorada con letras de chocolate líquido era parte del encanto, así que se levantó a hacerlo de madrugada.

Ni siquiera lo saludé. Pero tuve que elogiarle su buen trabajo. Parecía salido de una costosa repostería parisina.

A él se le iluminó la cara, y me preguntó todo emocionado si creía que a Don le gustaría así.

Claro que iba a gustarle.

Cuando se lo dije él comentó de forma incisiva que a ver si eso nos mejoraba el humor a todos.

Obviamente hablaba de mi. Giré los ojos y mejor me fui a la habitación a buscar el regalo.

.-

Para mi horror, el libro con la carta adjunta no estaba en ninguna parte.

Dí mil vueltas al escritorio, pero no había ni pista de las hojas.

Entonces oí papeleo a mi espalda y me giré en seco.

Don tenía las hojas en las manos. Estaba leyéndolas.

No pude descifrar su expresión.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotado.

Hora de pasar por la guillotina. Ya no esperaba la absolución.

Él levantó el rostro, ingrávido. Por un segundo me pareció sentir su mirada, aunque fuera imposible.

-Leo...

Y se me abalanzó.

.-

Supongo que estaría de más describir el beso que siguió.

De todos modos hasta ahora no he podido encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir algo así.

Algo que te libera de esa forma, que te devuelve la vida, algo que te entrega de forma plena al océano de la dicha para que te inunde con su calor...

Escapa a toda comprensión.

Es mejor que sea así. No quiero profanar este atesorado momento con palabras que de todas formas nunca alcanzarían su significado real.

.-

Nos besamos hasta que limpiamos el último rastro de sal de nuestras lágrimas.

Afuera la vida comenzó de nuevo junto con el nuevo día, así que comprendimos que aquel momento había pasado. No obstante, no estaba en absoluto triste por ello. al contrario, me aferraba a la esperanza de que habría muchos más.

Donatello salió de mi cuarto sin decir nada. Yo me cuidé de acomodarme el cinturón y la bandana, que habían quedado flojos y fuera de lugar.

Justo entonces llamaron a mi puerta.

-Leo...- la voz adormilada y malhumorada de Raphael. -Sal, es hora de dar los buenos días al cumpleañero.

.-

Splinter y Mike ya estaban en el comedor, con rostros algo adormilados, pero alegres.

Apenas me uní a la comitiva alrededor de la mesa cuando apareció Donatello.

Algo había cambiado en su rostro. No sé si fué sólo idea mía, pero parecía realmente feliz.

Raph lo condujo a la mesa mientras el resto cantábamos una versión muy desentonada de "Happy birthday".

Sopló las velas con entusiasmo y Mike hizo que la mitad de su rostro quedara embarrada en el pastel. No le importó deshacer el trabajo de decoración de varia horas.

Estuvo delicioso. Me supo a lo mejor que había probado en mi vida.

Y creo que Don pensó lo mismo, se comió casi todo el pastel él sólo.

Le entregamos los regalos. Mike le dió la grabadora y una de esas tarjetas de felicitación que permiten grabarles algo y luego se reproduce el sonido cada vez que la abres. Raph le dió una caja con discos "para que completes tu colección". De Los Beatles. Don abrió una enorme sonrisa y como un niño pequeño le suplicó que los pusiera a sonar en la nueva grabadora.

Frente a semejantes regalos,, debí verme muy tacaño cuando le dí las hojas sueltas y sin encuadernar.

Don releyó la carátula, aunque ya sabía lo que era.

Cuando acabó de leer abrazó las hoja contra su pecho, haciendo una cara que nunca antes le habíamos visto.

Mike me dió un codazo y me susurró: "¿Qué es?"

Don respondió por mi.

-Es mi libro favorito... Lo que necesitaba leer, en realidad.

Sólo yo entendí el significado real de esas palabras.

.-

A la tarde fuimos a casa de Abril.

Comimos más pastel, reímos, jugamos un rato, vimos una película.

Disfruté de todo como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño.

El mundo parecía haber cambiado de color.

Incluso oí a Abril comentar que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veía tan animados a Don y a mi.

Éramos felices, es cierto, pero tambien estábamos impacientes.

No podía esperar a que llegara la noche.

.-

Don entró a mi habitación sin tocar.

Se movía con la misma soltura de en lla luz y en la oscuridad, así que no encendió la luz.

Adiviné sus movimiento en la oscuridad. Su respiración nerviosa, sus cuerpo abriéndose camino hasta mi cama...

Su peso hundiendo mi colchón, a un lado mío. sus manos abriéndose camino por mi cuerpo...

-¿Me esperabas, cierto?

Sonreí.

-Nunca antes había esperado tanto algo...

.-

Nos quedamos aferrados el uno al otro hasta que llegó la aurora.

Murmurándonos cosas que sólo nos pertenecen a ambos.

El mundo había vuelto a girar. Más rapido, más lento, no lo sé.

Pero había vuelto a girar.

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa dos meses sin actualizar!!**

**Bueno ya era hora :P Ahora te toca, Sama XD**

**Gracias por los reviews, sí, lo sé, fue raro que Leo tuviera un arranque de ese tipo pero... A mi se me hizo que le quedaba sexy ser el depredador de una buena vez XDDD**

**Bueno, me muero de sueño y mañana hay escuela u.u así que...**

**Bye! Nos leemos alguno de los foros! (XDDDD)**

**shellshock00 (punto) proboards100 (punto) com**


End file.
